Pieces
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: Almost 4 years after the war is over, Draco is still having trouble finding his way, unaccepted by wizarding society, and trying to escape the control of his father, he finds comfort in the most unlikely of people. Dramione.
1. Nightmare

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, same as everyone else on this site, although I would be interested to discover that JKR publishes fanfiction of her own story. This is my first in a very long time and I hope you all enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

Walking through the darkened corridor of the eastern most wing of his childhood home, Draco Abraxas Malfoy couldn't hear anything but the erratic thud of his heartbeat, pulsating in his ears. He wasn't listening to a word his father was saying to him as they drew closer to the mahogany door at the end of the hall, not that it mattered, he already knew this speech by heart he was sure. Draco breathed in deeply trying to clear his thoughts, his was nowhere near as skilled of an Occlumens as his mentor, Severus Snape, but when concentrating, he could do well enough to mask the fear and dread that filled his heart every time he stepped foot into the room he was about to enter.

He paused and took one last breath before his father twisted the brass knob and pushed the door ajar. Stepping into the room, his nostrils were assaulted by a putrid smell, one that he thought he would never get used to. He looked around at the handful of people in the room, sitting around a large dining room table and his gaze was met with many disapproving stares. He turned his attention to the man who occupied the chair at the head of the table and instantly regretted this action when he saw the pair of red eyes looking back at him.

"Ah, Draco, how... _kind_ of you to join us." the Dark Lord mused. "Home for summer holiday already?"

Draco's attention was diverted by the snickering that went around the table, the most obnoxious of which came from his own flesh and blood relative. Draco had always loathed his batty Aunt Bellatrix.

"You know my boy," Voldemort began again, "it has come to my attention that you failed to complete the task assigned to you alone. Dear Bellatrix has told me that, when given the opportunity to finish your task, you could not find the nerve to do so. Why was this, might I ask?"

"I-I do admit, m-my Lord, I may have hesitated." Draco managed to say.

"Surely this was due to doubt you may have had in your ability to cast an unpracticed spell, such as the Killing Curse, and not any sympathy you had for the old man, am I right Draco?" Voldemort mocked.

"You could never be anything but right, my Lord." Draco answered, unwilling to look the loathsome creature in the eye.

"I thought as much." Voldemort stated before clapping his hands together, "no matter, the deed was done, and you dear boy will get the chance to redeem yourself, right now." He motioned to a Death Eater standing near a door behind him, and the man left the room for a minute, only to return levitating an unconscious form in front of him.

Draco drank in the sight of the girl wearily. She couldn't be more than 16, just a year younger than he. She appeared to be a fairly pretty girl, despite the rumpled state of her hair and the claw marks upon her dirty face. The man who was levitating her lowered her into a chair and bound her to it before reviving her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked upon her surroundings in horror before tears fell upon her cheeks, but she did not say a word.

"This is an example of the filth we cannot afford to have living amongst us Draco, you see her filthy mudblood face?" Voldemort asked. Draco merely nodded. "I've decided to allow you the honor of ridding us of her, seeing as you need the practice. Get out your wand boy."

The girls head snapped up and she locked eyes with Draco. She licked her dry lips and opened her mouth to speak with difficulty. Draco drew his wand and held it loftily in front of him, pointed directly at her. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, she looked so innocent and helpless.

"Please," the girl's voice cracked, "please don't kill me." Draco's heart pounded.

"Do it boy." His fathers voice sounded behind him. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Draco, I said do it."

"No matter Lucius," Voldemort drawled "Avada Kedavera."

There was a flash of brilliant green light and the girl's body slumped forward lifelessly against the restraints keeping her tied to the chair. Draco exhaled.

"Tell me, young Malfoy, of what use to me is a servant who cannot even manage to kill a filthy mudblood?" Draco opened his mouth but no answer came out. "Lucius, what punishment do you think would be appropriate to bestow upon the boy?" Voldemort asked.

Draco turned his gaze to the man, "Father..." he began pleadingly. Lucius just coldly looked upon his only son.

"Whatever you deem appropriate, my Lord."

"Very well." Voldemort raised his wand and Draco felt his pulse quicken, he clenched his fists and braced himself for the immense pain he knew he was to experience. "Crucio," the Dark Lord whispered, as a blinding white-hot light sped toward the youngest Malfoy.

* * *

Draco screamed and shot up in his bed, hand over his heart. He clenched his eyes together, but opened them quickly when he saw white. Taking a few deep breaths and running his hands through his sweaty blonde mop of hair he felt his pulse begin to slow as he realized he had only been dreaming again. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table let him know it was 5:18 and there would be no point in trying to fall back asleep, so he shakily put his feet on the cold hard floor and got out of bed.

He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove to brew some mint tea, something he had found in the past three and a half years helped greatly to calm his nerves. Walking to the window he looked out for his barn owl, Shinto. The great winged creature was headed his way, Draco could see a letter tied to his foot.

Shinto flew in through the window and landed on his perch in the furthest corner in the room, sticking his leg out to be relieved of his burden. Draco untied the message before fetching the bird a treat. Sitting down at the kitchen counter, he unrolled the parchment with a sigh.

_Draco Darling,_

_Surely you have begun to grow out of this stage you're going through by now dear, I expect you're planning to move back home for the Christmas holiday and it would be very kind of you to let your mother know when you intend upon doing so. It would not do for your bedroom to go unprepared for your arrival. _

_Living in an apartment, and working in an Apothecary of all things in extremely unbecoming of a young pureblooded gentleman such as yourself, not to mention a Malfoy and this rebellous stage simple must come to an end. Besides darling, you are nearing the proper age for marriage and no respectable pureblooded girl will want to marry a gentleman who's lowered himself to the level of doing servant work._

_Speaking of marriage, I had tea with Amala Greengrass the other day, and I was delighted to find that her youngest, Astoria, lovely girl really, is still unwed! Surely you remember her sister Daphne from your time at Hogwarts? It would be lovely of you to extend an invitation for dinner to young Astoria, and Draco, I will know if you don't._

_With love,_

_Mother_

Draco sighed and rolled the letter back up, of course he remembered Daphne Greengrass from school, who could forget the blonde bimbo that always followed Pansy around, giggling too much and showing off far too much skin to be considered _respectable._ If Astoria were anything like her sister, Draco already knew that kind of date they would have and he was not looking forward to the nagging letter he knew he would receive from his mother when he failed to ask the girl to dinner.

Putting the letter in a pile with many others just like it, Draco finished his tea and checking the clock on the wall, he realized he had little over an hour before it would be time to open the apothecary. Mr. Borage who owned the shop didn't appreciate tardiness, even when no witch or wizard in their right mind needed potion's ingredients at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Draco wandered back into his bedroom and through the door that connected it to his bathroom, he flicked his wand at the wireless and listened to his favorite jockey as he undressed and began his morning routine.

_"Broadcasting live from above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, you're listening to Magical-Lee on 98.6 The River. Seeing as it's Wednesday, it's time to make note of our Wonderful Witch or Wizard of the Week, this week we're recognizing Miss Hermione Granger, who after two years of hard work and dedication has managed to do the seemingly impossible, and completely abolish house-elf slavery. The notion was passed last week. We have Miss Granger in the studio with us today for a short interview. How've you been Hermione?" _Draco's ears perked up at this, it'd been a long time since he'd heard news of that particular member of the golden trio.

_"I've been good Lee, I'm having a marvalous week, it's been such good news knowing all of my work has finally paid off." _Hermione's voice rang through the speakers with a little laugh. Draco took note of the soft tone of her voice, he found in mildly interesting that she nolonger sounded like the busy-bodied know-it-all that he had known in school.

_"That's very good to hear, and let me tell you folks, she sure does look marvalous." _Draco rolled his eyes, he could almost hear the disc-jockey wiggle his eyebrows as his old enemy laughed.

"_Oh stop it, you'll make me blush." _

_"That's the good thing about radio, appearances mean nothing, you listeners out there, take note that I've come to work in pajamas about three times this week. But on a more serious note, some of our listeners have sent in questions for me to ask you."_

_"Alright, let's hear them." _Came her eager reply.

_"Many of our listeners would like to know what rights the newly freed house-elves will be obtaining."_

_"Oh that's simple, many house-elves as you know, are opposed to the idea of being seperated from their families, seeing as it's the only lifestyle that they've known their entire lives. What this bill does is require that they are paid for their services and it also regulates the work environment that the wizarding family they choose to work for must provide for them. House-elves are given the option of having their own residence, they'll have a paycheck, and they'll be allowed vacation time, sick time, and the likes. It's just a small step forward in Creature-Equality, but I believe it's a fundamental step." _Draco could hear the satisfaction in Granger's voice as he finished washing up and began to rinse himself off.

_"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Hermione, I've known a few remarkable house-elves in my time and it's such a good thing to see that they'll finally be receiving the type of treatment they deserve. Another question that's been pretty big in present politics is if and when categorized 'Creatures' will be allowed wand-use." _Draco stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off.

'_That is exactly what we need', _he thought to himself, '_Goblins running around slitting our throats and stealing all Goblin-made objects we wizards paid good money for.' _Draco wrapped his towel around his waist and went to the sink to set about the business of brushing his teeth.

_"Well Lee, that's a subject that is still being sorely debated. The biggest arguement against allowing Creatures to learn of wand-lore is that many of them don't need to harness their magic through an object as most witches and wizards harness their's through wands or staffs. The arguement is that with a wand many magical Creature's will only be able to amplify their magic, and a Creature uprising is feared, much like the Goblin Wars of the 1630's."_

_"I can definitely see where that would be a heated arguement. I suppose to truly have equality though, there are secrets intelligent magical Creatures would need to share with us of their magic as well." _Lee stated quizically.

_"That's exactly right Lee, and there-in lies the problem." _

_'You'd probably give all the creatures wands, wouldn't you Granger?' _Draco thought to himself as he rinsed and spit, before smirking at himself in the mirror.

_"Well, we're about up for time, but it's been a lovely chat, as I'm sure our listeners would agree. You truly deserve recognition as a Wonderful Witch, Miss Granger."_

_"Why thank you Lee."_

_"Do you have any celebratory plans?"_

_"Why yes I do! I'm going apartment hunting this afternoon!" _The intelligent witch laughed.

_"Apartment hunting! How's about that folks? I know of an apartment that wouldn't mind housing you." _Draco rolled his eyes again. _"Well listeners, that's all, now take a listen to the newest release from The Grim Fairies, "Loving You Is Like Trying to Pet a Dragon."_

Draco stepped out bathroom, waving his wand at the wireless as he walked into his bedroom, the upbeat song increased in volume as he opened his closet door and scanned through his belongings for something suitable to wear to work that day. He began to whistle along to the tune as he selected a pair of black work slacks and silver button up.

_"...and when I say fire-breathing hot, it's meant as a compli-not." _Draco sang to himself under his breath as he put one leg and then the other into his slacks and tucked the silvery material into his waistband. He really did love this new band, even if they were a bit childish compared to his usual tastes.

Returning to his bathroom, Draco waved his wand at his hair to dry it completely before he shook it out, allowing it to lay haphazardly on top on his head. He'd taken up the habit of running his hands through his hair, so brushing it was no longer necessary, as it would just fall in his eyes again anyways. Waving his wand at the wireless one last time to cut it off, he allowed himself a parting glance with his reflection before taking his emerald green work robe off of the back of the bathroom door and adjusting it neatly over his silver button up. Assured that he looked presentable he twisted in midair and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far?**


	2. Borage's Apothecary

**A/N: No I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Libatius Borage, a cookie goes to whoever can tell me first who he is ;)**

**A very special thank you goes to Science-Fantasy93, my very first reviewer of this fic, I'm so glad that it made you happy to see Hermione become successful in her work with the house-elves, but we can't really expect less from Miss Granger now can we?**

**I hope to be able to update this fic two to three times as week, if not every other day, but seeing as I'm in school it will all depend on what my workload for the week looks like, but I'll stop talking, enjoy.**

* * *

When Draco reappeared in the alleyway behind Borage's Apothecary it was to find multiple piles of boxes stacked by the employee entrance. He noticed that many of them were marked _Dangerous_ or _Handle with Care, _and wondered to himself what crazy potions old man Borage had ordered this week. Not caring to find out, he lightly tapped his wand on the door handle and muttered the unlocking spell only known by employees. Stepping into the back room he almost smiled seeing that Borage was bent over a cauldron taking a long wiff. The man almost bounced with excitement. Draco laughed to himself, the silly old man was always excited.

"What are you working on there Libatius?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"Ah, Draco my boy, I've had an extremely wealthy investor put in a rather large order for the Oculus Potion, apparently the chap's mum is having a bit of trouble with her eyesight lately. Unfortunately though, this batch puts me fresh out of the lab's powdered unicorn horn, I'll have to pull from the shelves until I get a new order in." Libatius stated, scratching his chin.

"I'll take it this extremely wealthy investor has put in a large enough sum that powdered unicorn horn isn't an issue though, knowing you Libatius." Draco smirked.

"Yes well, business is business my boy, always remember that." The tiny man shook his finger at Draco with a laugh. "Was that Randall lad out back when you arrived? I've a stock pile of boxes for him to unpack when he get's here, the boy is always late, unacceptable he is, I'll have to find a new one soon."

Draco laughed to himself, knowing fully well that _Russell_ was the only employee Borage wouldn't fire over tardiness, the boy was left orphaned after the war, and having finished his seventh year at Hogwarts only a few months ago, he was having a hard time providing for himself with nobody else to depend on. Draco knew the old man had a soft spot for the younger boy, even if he wouldn't admit it and could never remember his proper name.

"No Libatius, I have yet to see Russell this morning, I'll go get the front ready for open shall I? Send him up front when you're done with him."

Draco walked through into the main shoppe and set about the business of making sure all shelves were stocked, waving his wand at a broom and dust-pan in the corner he charmed them to follow him through the aisles, making sure no messes had been missed during close the night before. He made a mental list to himself of which products to have Russell stock when he was finished unloading in the lab. Draco thought it would be much more efficient to have the shelves stocked after close, but Russell worked only until three in the afternoon throughout the week, he had a second job as a bus boy at the Leaky for the dinner shift, so shelves were stocked prior to open, and after the lunch break rush.

Satisfied with the mental list he had made, Draco checked his platinum wizarding watch and saw that it was now 6:58. He made his way to the door and flipping the sign, unlocked and opened the door, allowing Borage to hear the bell chime before he began his nonsense shouting from the back room that they were behind schedule. Knowing it would be at least an hour or two before their first customers of the day, Draco returned to the door leading into Libatius's lab and leaned against the door frame to chat with the old man. After about ten minutes of small chit chat, the back door flung open and a very haphazard looking Russell barged in.

"Ah Rowland! How kind of you to grace us, you know boy when I was your age my father would tan my hide if I were late to work in his lab!" Libatius scolded without much actual venom.

"I'm sorry Mr. Borage, the charm on my alarm clock seems to be wearing off, I'll go right down the street on my lunch and get myself a new one, I swear it!" Russell promised quickly.

"No matter, no matter, take off that work robe, you don't want to soil it while you're unloading our newest shipment now do you?" Libatius asked pointing back out the door, Draco saw the boys shoulders sag at bit at the news, and while he couldn't fathom how anybody could miss the piles upon piles of boxes out back, he could understand Russell's disheartened look.

"Come on Russ, I'll help, if we leave the door to the stock room open I'll be able to hear the bell if we get a customer." Draco offered, following the boy outside.

About an hour later, Draco and Russell were unpacking the last of the boxes and had the stock room organized almost perfectly, so Draco wrote out his mental list of what ingredients needed to be stocked on the shelves and reminded Russell that old man Borage needed powdered unicorn horn stocked in the lab's cabinents as well. He then left the stock room to sort through this morning's owl orders for potions.

By the time he was done sorting, he had thrown out two rubish letters, asking for an order of either something highly illegal, or yet unheard of in the wizarding world, and walked into the back room again to fill Borage in on the newest orders.

"Libatius, I've got a request for twenty vials of the Dreamless Sleep potion to be picked up on Friday, didn't give much notice that one, ten bottles of Sleekeazy's hair potion, apparently this bloke's wife is pregnant and demands only the fresh made, won't use anything off a shelf in any of those witchy stores, poor bloke, that's to be ready as quickly as possible, for fear of oh, that's not a nice hex... anyways, he said he understands if you have more pressing matters but urges it be done quickly. Oh, and there's also a request for three vials of Amortentia, that's to be picked up next wednesday, so no hurry." Draco finished reading the notes he had made and looked up at Borage to hear his responce.

"Dreamless... hmm... that can be made in large quantities, I'll just have to keep two large cauldron's on over night tonight. I'll be able to have the Sleekeazy's finished over the weekend... but..." Libatius trailed off muttering to himself. "Actually my boy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Draco raised his eyebrow. "I've also got the weekly order to St. Mungo's due on Thursday next week, fifteen of our largest bottles of Dittany, but I've been asked to go to Ireland on convention, they want me to do a speech and a book signing, do you think you could manage the store and the order's next week? You'll have Russell here in the mornings still and I've asked Althea if she can come in for the full time shift next week instead of just the afternoons, so she'll be able to run the front if you're busy with an order." Borage put on his best smile, causing Draco to scoff.

"Of course I can Libatius, what else have I to do? You ask as if you think I'll say no." At that Draco heard the front door open and left the lab to see to the first customer of the day.

By the time Draco's lunch break rolled around, he had already dealt with two angry customer's, much more than usual for a shop with little business at that time of year, and there had been an incident where Russell managed to get some Bulbadox powder on his hands and though Borage had been able to locate the antidote before his boils began to spread, Russell was still packaging owl ordered ingredients much more carefully than he normally would have, and Draco was having a hard time not laughing at the boy when he heard random hisses of pain coming from the stock room. Draco was leaning on the counter waiting for Althea, the part-time girl Borage had hired just a few weeks ago, to come in so he could grab a bite to eat. He didn't have much longer to wait, as he saw her easily distinguishable head of hair weaving through the crowd out in the street in front of the apothecary, he never understood why girls with perfectly nice hair felt the need to do weird things to it, like add _electric blue_ to it in random spots. He had been told the week before they were called _highlights _and that unless he wanted to hear comments about how his hair looked like he had been the survivor of a drowning attempt in a bucket of bleach as a small child, he would do best to keep his mouth shut.

"Afternoon Thea!" Draco heard Russell call out in an overly cheerful voice as he stuck his head in the doorway from his work spot in the stock room. '_Well,' _Draco thought to himself, _'at least we know that somebody approves of her weird hair.'_

"Good afternoon Althea, did you have a good morning?" Draco asked.

"It was alright, I think I completely failed a quiz in my antidotes class, but I can't complain." Althea said with a smile as she stowed her bag underneath the counter. Althea was a part time student at Morgana's Institute of Medicine and was only in her first semester. Draco liked the girl well enough, but his lunch break was much more important, so he left her talking to Russell who had coincidentally just finished packaging orders and had to come to the front of the store to send three of the store's four owls off with packages.

Draco smirked to himself as he heard a hollered '_Ronald! You stop flirting with that girl and get back to work!' _from the back room as he left out the front for his lunch break. He rounded the corner to walk behind the line of shops towards the Leaky Cauldron, intending to grab a quick sandwich and the newspaper before returning to the store for the remainder of his break, and slammed right into somebody. He fell to the ground promptly and somehow managed to have whoever he had run into's foot on his chest, so of course the first thing he noticed was a black dragonhide high heel.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss, I didn't..." Draco began, scrambling to his feet, but stopped halfway through his sentence. "_Granger?"_ He asked in surprise, righting himself completely and looking down at the girl who was busy trying to right a stack of papers. He noticed that the scoffing he had done earlier that morning at Lee Jordan's assessment of her appearance had been unjustified. Her hair seemed to have become much more tameable, it fell in tight curls down in front of her face as she shuffled through her stack of papers. She looked up at him and couldn't mask the shocked look on her face.

"_Malfoy? _What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously. Draco dropped the hand he had been offering her and took an affronted tone.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I have just as much right to be in this alley as you do." He scowled. He noticed the blush that graced her cheeks and was silently satisfied that he had embarressed her.

"You're right, I do apologize, now are you just going to stand there like a baffoon or are you going to help me up? You did knock me down after all." She pointed out.

Draco took a minute to decide if he should be offended or not, but decided it wasn't much worth it and extended his hand to her again, helping her right herself before dropping her hand so she could dust herself off. He tried to get a glance at whatever was on the top parchment in her stack of papers, but she was moving around far too much for him to read the heading accurately, so instead he continued his silent assessment of her, _'Well, my oh my, Granger, you managed to grow into those hips after all didn't you?' _he thought to himself. She finished dusting herself off and stood up straight, cocking her head to the side and looking at him quizically.

"So why are you lurking around behind my apothecary?" He asked in a conversational tone.

"I wasn't _lurking _and what do you mean, _your _apothecary? I was under the impression it was called Borage's, not Malfoy's." Hermione stated looking up at him challengingly. Draco furrowed his brow.

"I didn't mean _my _apothecary as in ownership, bush-brain, I meant it as in my place of work." Draco stated with a insulted sort of finalism. Hermione snorted.

"Work! I was under the impression that Malfoy's didn't work."

"As a matter of fact, _this _Malfoy does, and again, what were you doing _**lurking **_behind my workplace Granger? We've never employed the use of house-elves here, so you can't go about making accusations or arresting anyone, go snoop behind Borkin and Burkes, I'm sure you'll be able to find something there."

"Well I never! As a matter of fact I'm scheduled to meet the landlord for the apartment above the apothecary today for a tour. Wait a minute, Malfoy, how do you know what I do for a living? Are you keeping tabs on me?" Hermione accused.

"Keeping tabs on you? Why would I want to keep tabs on a beaver such as yourself?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that she hadn't looked anything like a beaver since their first few years at Hogwarts, he just liked to insult her. "For your information, Magical-Lee happens to be my favorite radio-jockey, although I should be questioning my aligence to him after his choice of _Wonderful Witch _this week. I heard your interview this morning, how has life been these past few years? Been chumming it up with your equals?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it, looking much like a gaping fish Draco thought. She decided not to answer and turned on her heel, walking down the alley way fuming. She decided to wait at the front of the shop for the landlord to show up, despite the stairs to the apartment being located in the back. Draco smirked to himself and called after her.

"It was nice chatting with you Granger, be sure not to soil my cloak again if you do decide to rent above _my _apothecary!" He smirked to himself again when she shot him a rather rude hand gesture behind her back.

"..._and when I say fire-breathing hot..." _He began singing to himself, walking down the alleyway to the Leaky Cauldron with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So! The first encounter! What did you all think of my characterization? Am I keeping Draco believable or is he way too nice to his coworkers?**


	3. Sunlight

**A/N: I'm steadily falling in love with this fic, it's tons of fun to write. I love hiding little things and meanings in these chapters and I'm hoping all of you are picking up on at least some of them :) **

**Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter, palcica, emmablk1 and science-fantasy93.**

**emmablk1 - what was in exact that you found weird about the dream in chapter one? I'm always open to suggestions, I'm doing this to improve my writing after all :)**

**science-fantasy93 - I'm so glad you approve of Draco's characterization, your train of thought was extremely similar to mine, I feel like after being out of Hogwarts for a couple years, and experiencing being on the losing side of the war Draco would be extremely humbled, and I like to think he can associate with more kinds of people now, but I can't go around letting him be too nice now can I? That would take all the fun out of it! Let's see what you think about Hermione's characterization :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah. Except for that I do, I own quite a few characters so far, but I won't claim anything you recognize. :)**

* * *

Hermione apparated into her bedroom at her parent's house and dropped her bag on the floor before placing the hefty stack of parchment in her arms down on her desk. She kicked her dragon-hide heels off and flopped down onto her twin bed in an extremely unladylike manner. It had been an extremely tiring day.

"Hermione dear, are you in there?" She heard her mother call from outside of her bedroom door. _'Not now mum,' _she thought to herself with a sigh, _'I just got comfortable!' _

"Yes mum I'm here." She called out instead, getting up and going to open the door. "Did you need something?" She asked, hoping the answer would be no, a nap sounded lovely right then.

"Oh I just thought you could come help me with dinner and tell me about your day darling." Jean smiled. Hermione hated it when her mother smiled like that, because it made it impossible to deny her whatever it was she was asking.

"I'd love to, just let me get changed out of my work clothes." Hermione smiled back tightly.

Ten minutes later, Hermione found herself in the kitchen with her mother, wearing jogging shorts and one of Ron's old Chudley Cannon's jerseys, making sure the pot on the stove didn't boil over. She was explaining her day to her mum.

"I feel like it was a big waste of time to be honest mum, most of the apartments I saw were either leaking or in horrible locations." Hermione sighed, mentally picturing many of the different places she had seen.

"You didn't find a single one that was acceptable?" Her mother questioned, lathering butter on seperate slices of bread.

"Well... there was one, it was pretty perfect actually. One of the walls in the living room was a built in bookshelf, and there was a sunlight in the kitchen." She sighed thinking of the beautifully carved designs on the bookshelf.

"It sounds as if you really liked this place, was it too expensive?" Her mother asked.

"Not at all, it's just... oh you'll think I'm silly." Hermione laughed.

"Well now you have to tell me!" Jean laughed too, putting the bread in the oven.

"It's just that... do you remember that nasty boy I used to write home about my first few years of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"That dragon boy?"

"That's the one! Well, I haven't seen him since Hogwarts, but I ran into him today outside of the apartment I like, and he wasn't very kind to me. He knocked me down on my bum!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Did he do it on purpose?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, he fell down too, and he was kind enough to help me back to my feet, but we exchanged words after the fact, he called me bush-brain!" Hermione glared at her mother, who's grin was getting bigger with every word she said.

"Boys never do grow up do they dear?" Jean laughed. "But I still don't see why running into this boy is going to stop you from renting the apartment you're obviously in love with."

"Oh yes that, well during our _delightful _conversation, he informed me that he works at the apothecary underneath the apartment. I'd have to deal with him on a much more regular basis." Hermione stated as if it was unheard of.

"I suppose that could prove to be a slight problem." Jean agreed thoughtfully, stirring the noodles as they boiled. "But I don't think you should let a few harsh words scare you off dear, especially if you really did like the place."

"No," Hermione sighed, putting her chin on her hand and leaning her elbow on the table, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right dear, I'm your mother, but if nothing else you can just stay here, your father and I would find it much too quiet in the house if it were only the two of us."

"I'm 22 years old mother! I have a successful Ministry career and a boyfriend! I couldn't possibly stay here much longer." Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh hush now, you better not let your father hear you say that, he'd think you don't love us anymore." Jean teased.

"Oh you know what I mean mum."

"You're certainly right, I do. And that is precisely the reason you're going to contact the landlord of that apartment in the morning and ask him when he's available to go over the lease with you." Jean ordered, shooing Hermione out of the way so she could drain the noodles before adding them to the pot of tomato sauce sitting on the opposite eye of the stove.

"Yes. Yes, I think I will do that." Hermione stated. _'I'm not going to let that old ferret keep me away from my gorgeous bookshelf, OR my sunlight.' _She decided.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione arrived at work thirty minutes ahead of time to borrow one of the Ministries owls to send her letter to the landlord. When she was done with that, she returned to her office to go over what she had to do that day.

Hermione felt she had come a long way since Hogwarts, when she first began her work at the Ministry she was the only member of her division and her office was in an old custodial closet. But that was almost three years ago, now she had a much bigger office, a secretary of her own, and two people reporting under her. Not to mention she had passed her first legal Bill the week before. Hermione was definitely happy with her career.

It was nearing the time her staff should be arriving for work, and Hermione spotted her secretary, passing by her door.

"Isra!" Hermione called out. The girl stuck her head back around the frame of Hermione's open door.

"Yes Miss Granger?" She asked in a polite voice. Hermione really liked Isra, she was a nice girl, but extremely shy.

"Could you notify Malaya and Lysander that I'd like to have a small meeting at three today to discuss the direction we're going in now that we've gotten the Bill on Elvish Freedom passed?"

"Sure thing, would you like me to be present as well?" She asked.

"I'd love to hear your ideas." Hermione smiled warmly at the girl. Isra smiled back and assured Hermione that the other two employees would get the memo. Hermione leaned back in her office chair content with her morning so far, and flicked her wand at the wireless to listen to some music while she sorted through the owls that had been sent to the office over night.

_"Broadcasting live from above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, you're listening to Magical-Lee on 98.6, The River. Now in response to the ponce who sent the station what I'm sure was a sample of fertilizer from Bolivia, and the lovely note expressing their opinions on the new Bill abolishing house elf slavery, I'd like to reiterate the fact that this bill does not by any means ban the use of house-elves as house keepers, it simply insures they are treated properly and receive proper payment for their hard work. _

_Let's face it people, 85% of the witches and wizards out there who still employ the use of house-elves, can probably afford to line their Plimpy tanks with galleons, which would be extremely tasteless might I add. But if you're unwilling to spend the minor amount of galleons a week to protect your current lifestyle, my suggestion would be to open a spell-book and learn some basic cooking and cleaning charms, are you a Wizard or not? _

_That's about all I've got to say on that subject, but a personal friend of mine, Mr. George Weasley requested that I dedicate this next song to the fine fertilizer salesmen who's chased away all of his morning customers. It's The Mackled Malaclaw's with 'Felix Felicis Couldn't Help You Now, So Run' and it goes out to you, dung for brains."_

Hermione's grin had been growing steadily in size as she listened to Lee Jordan's very opinionated speech, and by the time the upbeat single from the Malaclaw's came pouring through the speakers into her office, she was laughing manically, and had to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She'd have to remember to send both Lee and George a nice letter, and possibly some very sweet smelling flowers.

She was still laughing to herself and sorting through some mail when she hear an owl pecking at her office window, and she jumped up excited to see a response from the landlord had come so quickly. Letting the owl in, she untied the note and gave it a sip of her orange juice before sending it off to the Ministry owlery. Skimming through the note quickly she grinned before packing her papers and tossing her satchel over her shoulder, she locked her office door on the way out and notified Isra that she would be stepping out early and not to expect her back in until after her scheduled lunch break.

Hermione felt like an excited little girl as she waited impatiently for the lifts to take her to the ground level of the Ministry so she could apparate to Diagon Alley. She had saved more than enough for the deposit on this apartment, in fact she probably had enough for the first six months rent in her personal account at Gringotts, she hadn't quite figured those numbers out yet exactly, but she knew she'd be perfectly comfortable in her new apartment, all she had to do was sign the papers and move in. The doors to the lift finally opened and Hermione walked out into the Ministry's lobby, ducking so as to avoid a few paper memos, and made her way out into the back alley way in Muggle London.

Looking around her to make sure she wasn't seen by anyone, she twisted in place and when she opened her eyes was looking up at the sign on Borage's Apothecary. Seeing a head of platnium blonde hair behind the counter, she ducked into the alley leading to the back of the shop before she could be seen. Realizing what she had done she blushed, feeling rather childish.

Hermione walked around the corner to the back of the shop and a tall Scotsman in his late fifties who had introduced himself as Bryant Laird the day before, was waiting for her. Hermione shook his hand and he led her upstairs to take another look at the apartment before they made any final decisions. After a quick second tour of the place, they spread out a few papers on the kitchen counter and Hermione placed her signature on two legal documents and wrote and sealed a letter giving her permission to subtract the deposit amount and first three months rent from her account at Gringotts.

"Well lassie, I see nae a problem 'ere." Mr. Laird looked up from the paperwork and smiled at Hermione. "Ye can move in whene'er ye like."

"Thank you Mr. Laird." Hermione began.

"Nae, call meh Bryant, lassie." Mr. Laird insisted.

"Well thank you Bryant, I'm very excited to be moving in here, it really is a beautiful apartment." She smiled.

"Ahm glad ye like it. Jus let meh know if ye need anythin'" He suggested before stacking his copies of their rental agreement and lease together and exiting through the back door, leaving Hermione with her enchanted house key.

Feeling extremely satisfied, Hermione hopped up on the kitchen counter and leaned back to enjoy the rays of warmth coming in through her new sunlight. She was having a great day.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? :)**


	4. Crude

**A/N: I can't get over how fast I'm going through this story, I never thought I'd have four chapters posted in a week. Just goes to show I need a life.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really do hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, and that it's not taking too long to get to the good parts, I promise though, the action is about to start.**

**Another thing, if anyone was wondering where this fic's namesake comes from, you should look up the song Pieces by the band Red. It's a gorgeous piece of music.**

**Oh yea, I don't own anything either.**

* * *

Draco was having a horrible day.

It started far too early for his liking, and it was the second morning in a row he'd woken up screaming due to a nightmare. He hated his nightmares. They weren't a problem for a while, but there's only so many nights you can spend under the effects of the Dreamless Sleep Draught before your subconscious builds up an immunity to it. That being said, he was already awake by the time the sun began to rise.

He rummaged through his cabinents for a minute, looking for the mint tea that helped so much to calm his nerves, but eventually gave up, realizing he must be out.

_Great._

With a sigh, he waved his wand at his coffee pot, hoping the caffine would do the trick for him. After the coffee finished brewing, he went to his ice box to get milk for his steaming cup, only to find that he was out of that as well.

_That's great._

So he was sitting alone at his kitchen counter, remembering the events of his bad dream, fuming drinking black coffee, when he spotted Shinto headed towards his open window, a red envelope clutched in his talons.

_That's bloody great._

His mother's howler put him in an even fouler mood, she had taken it upon herself to reprimand him for not responding to her letter the day before, and what's more is that she had sent Astoria Greengrass a letter in his name asking her to join him at The Mundane Manticore that night for dinner. _'Horrible choice of restaurant,'_ Draco thought bitterly, _'that busy-bodied matchmaker will be the death of me.'_

Draco spent the rest of his morning routine badmouthing his mother in his head and thinking of all the different ways he could make his date that night a disaster without his mother being able to tell him he had purposefully sabotaged it.

He walked in the back door of the apothecary that morning to Libatius's usual cheerful self, and the simple fact that anyone could be happy on a morning such as that amplified his bad mood. Needless to say, Libatius and Russell were both relieved when Althea showed up for the afternoon shift and Draco could go on his lunch break.

Draco was walking back to the apothecary after picking up his usual lunch of a sandwich and chips from the Leaky Cauldron when he ran into an all to familiar face, or behind rather, for the second time that week.

"I see you've decided to rent above my apothecary aye Granger?" He called up to the girl, smirking when she jumped and turned around after locking the door to the apartment. She glared at him before walking down the stairs to the alley.

"Must you do that Malfoy? You about gave me a heart attack."

"Only about? Damn, I should have tried harder." He faux sighed. Hermione shot him a cutting glare.

"To answer your previous question, yes I have decided to rent above Mr. Borage's apothecary. I decided that even though I would have to deal with the bouncing ferret underneath me, my sunlight and bookcase were worth it." Hermione stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Lucky for you Granger, you wouldn't have to _deal_ with me underneath you, I prefer to be on top if you catch my drift." Draco raised his eyebrow at her suggestively, and lifted his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and she shook her hair as if disturbed that he had touched her, then she made a funny little sound of disbelief and threw her hands up in the air before turning and walking around the corner towards Diagon Alley.

"What's the matter Granger? Cat got you tounge?" Draco teased mercilessly, falling in step behind her.

"No, I just can't believe how incredible childish, and perverse, and _crude_ you manage to be." She stated turning around to face him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to eat and a 3 o'clock meeting to run." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"I'll see you later Granger! Maybe I'll help you move in!" Draco called to her retreating back, and laughed when he heard her little screech of exasperation. There was nothing like getting under Granger's skin to change his bad mood. Smiling, he walked in the front door of the apothecary.

"Who spiked _your _pumpkin juice?" Libatius asked from his spot behind the front counter, where he was going through a check-list of that weeks completed and uncompleted orders. "You look like you just drank an entire bottle of the Cheerfulness Potion." Libatius smiled at Draco.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you crazy old man." Draco supplied simply. Libatius leaned over the counter and glanced at Hermione's retreating form.

"Pretty girl is she?" He asked giving Draco a knowing look. Draco glared.

"Hardly! I knew her in school. She's insufferable, and a know-it-all, not to mention she hangs around Potter all the time still I'm sure."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten you had a school-boy rivalry with Mr. Potter in your days at Hogwarts." Libatius laughed. "No sense in holding grudges my boy, we've all been through a war and survived it. I'm sure that every one of you has gone through some growing up." He waved his finger at Draco and hopping down off of his stool scurried into his lab still laughing to himself.

_'Well that was rude, just walking away like that.' _Draco scoffed to himself. _'Barmy old man doesn't know what he's talking about, I don't see him spending seven years in the same castle as Potter.' _

* * *

Hermione was still aggravatedly muttering to herself after her encounter with Draco as she took a stroll down Diagon Alley. Signing her lease hadn't taken nearly as much time as she had thought it would, and since Isra and the rest of her team weren't expecting her back in until well after her lunch break, she decided to pay the Wheezes store a visit and do a little window shopping. That would definitely cheer her up.

She bought a rather large bouquet of sweet smelling assorted flowers from a street vendor and then bounded off towards the brightly lit building. With it being a Thursday, and October, she knew that there wouldn't be an unnecessary amount of customers in the store, so she was looking forward to spending a few moments telling Ron and George her good news.

The store bell jingled as she walked through the front door and a joyous call of _'Hermione!' _came from George behind the counter, causing a shock of red hair to peer around the doorframe of the open storage room. Ron smiled and put down whatever he was messing with before walking out into the main store towards her, wiping his hands off on his magenta work apron.

"What kind of boyfriend are you Ron?" George asked, seeing the bouquet of flowers in Hermione's arms. "Don't you know you're supposed to send the flowers and not receive them?"

"Actually, these are for you George." Hermione laughed, receiving a kiss from Ron. "I found your dedication this morning rather humorous, and felt these might help with your fertilizer issue." She smiled, setting the vase down on the front counter. Ron made a face at the mention of fertilizer.

"You're lucky you didn't show up a few hours ago Mione, this entire building reeked. One of the downfalls of having Wizarding London's most opinionated radio-jockey broadcasting from your upper level." Ron laughed.

_"I heard that Red!" _Lee's voice floated down the stairwell. The three of them laughed.

"George, turn the wireless back on so we know when he's on air and not spying on us." Ron called out loud enough for Lee to hear. A minute later they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Just for that, they'll be an uninterrupted music hour taking place now." Lee laughed, walking over to hug Hermione. "How've you been Miss _Wonderful Witch_? I feel as if I haven't seen you in oh, a day or so, too busy freeing magical creatures from slavery to stop by your favorite joke shop?" Lee teased.

"Oh come now, you can't go about teasing me for a title you gave me!" Hermione argued lightly. "I'm having a wonderful day though to be honest, that's why I'm here."

"Good news then?" Ron asked with interest.

"Extremely good news," Hermione smiled. "I just finished signing the lease papers on my new apartment."

"That's great news Hermione." George said, patting her on the back.

"Great? That's wonderful!" Ron exclaimed, seizing the opportunity to kiss her again. "So did you just stop by to tell us the news or have you taken the day off?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I have a liason office meeting today. Just the three of us and my secretary, you remember Isra don't you?" Ron nodded. "I've scheduled that for this afternoon, so I just wanted to pop in and say hello, then grab a bite to eat and maybe do a minute of window shopping before going back to the office." Hermione explained.

"Well, we have some work to do here before opening the new store in Hogsmeade next month, but how about I take you out to dinner tonight when you get off work, to celebrate?" Ron asked.

"That'd be lovely, but I'm getting rather tired of going to The Leaky Cauldron, let's go somewhere new for a change, what do you say?" Hermione suggested.

"That's fine with me, do you have any ideas?" Ron asked.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Why don't you guys try The Mundane Manticore?" Lee suggested. "I've never eaten there myself but a few of the local bands I air will play there on Saturday nights, and they all say good things about the food. It shouldn't be too loud or rowdy tonight, they only have entertainment on Friday and Saturday nights."

"Hey, that does sound like a good idea." Ron agreed. "So I'll come by your parents place around 8 o'clock?" He asked, turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Sure, we can apparate together, and then after dinner I'll show you the new place. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have time to get some furniture and I'll be able to move in over the weekend." Hermione smiled. "By the way, how has your first week been going? Do you miss the Auror Office yet?"

"I miss working with Harry, and Ginny will probably worry about him a tenfold now that I'm no longer his partner, but the crime fighting just isn't for me anymore, and I most definitely don't miss the paperwork." Ron laughed. "I've had a great week here with George."

"Damn right you have!" George called over from behind the counter.

"Anyways," Ron laughed, "They were happy to have me enlisted as an emergency responder, so in the event that they need additional hands for a raid or they find one of the few Death Eaters still on the run, I can still be there to help in a quick minute."

"I'm glad you're happy." Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. "I really must get going if I plan on getting any lunch before my meeting, but I'll see you tonight." She kissed him soundly on the lips again before gathering her bag from the counter and heading towards the door.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Ron called. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled, before walking out into the brightly lit street.

* * *

**A/N: This was my shortest chapter so far, I'm a little ashamed of myself. I won't ever post anything in this story that's less than 2,000 words, but I couldn't really add anything else without spilling into what I have planned for chapter five. I hope you're all looking forward to next chapter, the real drama will begin to unfold :) Oh yea, review!**


	5. The Mundane Manticore

**A/N: I cannot explain how happy some of my reviewers made me with their comments after the last chapter, I literally bounced around like a giddy little kid. I'm so glad I started this fic, I'd forgotten how exciting writing is :)**

**Thank you to Grenadine, I'm glad you're anticipating this one. Same to you, ilo6409.**

**Palcica, don't you worry, Harry definitely has a role in this fic after the stage is done being set. And your review made me extremely happy too, I love it when my readers catch my hints, but I'm not going to tell you what you were right about, let's let everyone else catch on ;)**

**Hotaru-Kichi, knowing that some of my little comments made you giggle, pleases me to no end. I don't know what I like better, when I stumble across little things I can slip into my writing as foreshadowing and concealed jokes, or when my jokes please you guys. I'm especially excited to be your writing-guru, I've never been one of those before :)**

**For those of you who enjoyed the title of the song in chapter three, look up what a Mackled Malaclaw really is (I would suggest using ****), it'll make it so much better ;)**

**I don't own anything :(**

* * *

Draco sat nervously at a table in the back corner of The Mundane Manticore, waiting for his date to arrive. He hated going out unneccesarily, it'd been four years since the end of the war, and both he and his mother had received full ministry pardons, his father only having to spend a short six months in the prison and pay some rather hefty fines, but no matter where he went or what he was doing, people still glared. It didn't matter how much respect the name Malfoy demanded from ministry officials or other purebloods, the average witch or wizard on the street still glared.

One incident that happened shortly after the war, when his father was still in prison, stood out vividly in Draco's mind. He had been looking for an apartment in Hogsmeade, just needing to get away from his mother and the Manor. His nightmares followed him everywhere, he avoided his own dining room. A little girl had ran in front of him on the street and tripped and fell to her knees. He hurried over to see if she was alright and helped her back to her feet, she couldn't have been more than four years old. But when her father caught up with her and saw that she was with Draco, the man had immediately grabbed her away from Draco and called him all sorts of names, before punching him right in the eye for attempting to abduct his little girl. Draco had never felt so alienated before in his life. He was used to people looking at him in awe, he was a Malfoy! But no matter what his status was, or what he did and did not do during the war, to the general public he would always be a Death Eater, he would always be hated.

It took two weeks for his black eye to go away. His nervousness and fear of going out in public was still an issue. So sitting in an open restaurant, full of laughing couples and families, was slightly unnerving for Draco. As much as he didn't want to be there for his date, he really wished the girl would hurry up and show, that'd be better than being the shining red beacon in the middle of the room alone, at least that's what he felt he was.

Another few minutes passed as Draco sat in silence sipping on his firewhiskey, then he caught sight of a girl who strongly resembled Daphne Greengrass coming through the front door. He watched her look around the restaurant before her eyes fell on him and she smiled, strolling towards him confidently.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late, I didn't keep you too long did I?" She asked, with perfect pureblood manners, as she slid into the seat opposite Draco.

"Not by much." Draco replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"This is a rather... _lovely_ place, where'd you hear of it?" Astoria inquired, not bothering to hide the fact that she obviously did _not_ find her surroundings lovely.

"I didn't, my mother did. She's the one who sent you the invitation to dinner with me tonight." Draco replied coolly, but making sure to make himself sound as polite as possible. His mother couldn't fault him for merely telling the girl the truth.

"Oh, my." Astoria replied, looking rather taken aback. "Does your mother often handle your post for you?" She asked uncertainly.

"Only when she wants to meddle in my personal affairs and get her way."

Astoria was saved from having to respond by their waitress who had taken notice of her arrival. Astoria ordered the soup and salad, no dressing, no croutons. Draco sneered to himself as he listened to her order. He ordered the t-bone steak, medium rare, with loaded mashed potatoes. Extra sour cream, extra bacon, extra cheese, and the seasoned buttered broccoli.

"Hungry?" Astoria laughed, meaning to flirt with him.

"I've always admired people with healthy appetites." He responded.

They continued their date, with too much effort on Astoria's part, and nowhere near enough on Draco's. Draco studied the girl as he ate in relative silence, and he found that despite her mildly pleasing physique, and her pretty blonde hair, there wasn't a whole lot to the girl. She was one of those girls who's main goal in life was to be the Lady of any rich, respectable pureblooded family's Manor. She had been taught from a very young age what was and was not acceptable, and she had accepted it all easily. She probably had never aruged against anything her parents had ever told her, or had any real ideas of her own. _'At least Pansy was a laugh, she at least had it in her to be cruel and vindictive, she was good for bothering Granger and the other two thirds of The Annoying Trio, if nothing else. This girl probably couldn't tie her shoes on her own.' _Draco thought to himself, rather bored with her mindless prattle. He took to looking around the restaurant studying others, perhaps he'd see something interesting going on. That's when he noticed, a full head of curly brown hair came in through the front door, she was holding the hand of that Weasley prat. Draco slouched down in his chair, hoping not to be noticed, and watched a hostess lead them to a table on the other side of the room.

_'Damn it.' _Draco thought to himself seeing they were to be sat at a table out of his sight, due to the L shaped nature of the dining room. _'That would have been the only thing worth watching in here.' _He sighed out loud, something that went unnoticed by Astoria as she continued to talk about herself, and resigned himself to spend the rest of his dinner sipping on his firewhiskey.

* * *

Hermione followed the hostess to a relatively comfortable table along the back right wall of the restaurant, Ron walking behind her holding her hand.

"Well this seems lovely," Hermione smiled once they had sat down with their menus, "I bet it's positively entertaining in here on the weekend."

"I'm sure, especially if their house band gets air time on Lee's station, he doesn't play very much that isn't at least a little rowdy." Ron laughed. "I don't understand the name much though, I wouldn't call my place _Mundane_ if I had live entertainment. Maybe the irony is the point though." He shrugged.

"I suppose it must be. What do you think you're having?" Hermione asked, looking down at her own menu.

"Oh I dunno," Ron started, "possibly the shepard's pie."

"Yes that one did look good. I think I'll go with the roast beef though." Hermione smiled at him as he picked up her hand to hold over the table. They then placed their orders with the waitress and handed her their menus. "So tell me more about what you've been doing this week, I feel as if we've both been so busy, what with my Bill and your change of career, what exactly do you do every day with George?" She asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well, I'm really enjoying it actually, I've had a few good ideas for some pranks that George and I are now thinking on how to build up, he thinks I have a knack for it." Ron smiled. "He asked me today what I thought about running the Hogsmeade store for him after we get it going, it'll probably be a lot of running back and forth between the two for it's first year, but after that he plans on staying at the Diagon Alley location for the majority of his time, he needs somebody he can trust in Hogsmeade though." Ron explained, puffing out his chest a little bit.

"That's wonderful! You'll have your own staff and everything." Hermione smiled. "I'm sure it's good for George too, to have you there working with him, I know he's been a lot better since he and Angelina have reconnected, but it's been a long time since he's had one of his brother's there with him." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that it has been." Ron agreed, looking off into space for a minute.

The waitress then appeared, levitating their plates onto their table, bringing them out of their reverie. They thanked her politely then began to dig into their meals. They spoke quietly of their week for a few minutes before a buzzing sound was heard under the table. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin slightly large than a galleon and looked at it for a moment before his face fell.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but it looks as if something has come up in the Auror office, Harry's paging me to get there are quickly as I can." He told her apologetically. "I'll owl you after I find out what's wrong and let you know if I can still meet you to see the apartment tonight though." He promised. Her face fell a little bit at the news.

"Oh it's okay, they need you more than I do I'm sure." She smiled. "If nothing else you'll definitely see the place this weekend." She brightened at the thought. Ron nodded his agreement before standing and placing some money on the table to pay for their meal.

"If I don't owl you tonight, then we're probably on a raid or something, but don't worry, I'll either owl you or stop by the office first thing in the morning." He smiled, bending down to place a kiss on her head. "I hate to leave you here alone, but enjoy your meal before you go. I love you." He gathered his jacket up.

"I love you too." Hermione told him with a smile as he hurried towards the door, she watched him take a few steps out into the street before apparating away.

* * *

Draco was contemplating the benefits of using the Avada Kedavara curse on himself in the middle of the restaurant when he noticed Weasel-bee walking out the front door of the restaurant alone, he waited a few minutes the see Granger follow him, but when she didn't his curiosity got the better of him.

"Excuse me, I've to use the bathroom." He told his date, standing before she could acknowledge him. He got up and walked towards the restrooms, but peeked around the corner of the restaurant at the last minute and noticed Hermione sitting at a table alone, looking down and playing with her food.

He had no idea what controlled him to do so, but before he could fully take in the situation, he was walking towards her and had slid into the vaccant seat at her table. She looked up at him happily, but seeing who was sitting at the table with her, her expression changed, from happy, to shocked, to confused. He smiled at her.

"Malfoy!" She started. "What in the world are you doing here? Were you following me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not Granger, I'm trying to escape." He stated, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Escape? What are you talking about?" Hermione pressed, looking in the general direction of where he had come from.

"My mother," he explained, "has taken it upon herself lately, to find me a nice _respectable_ pureblooded girlfriend." He grimaced. Hermione studied him for a minute, as if looking for a hint of a lie to his story, but finding none she laughed.

"A nice pureblooded girlfriend? I can certainly see where you would find that completely unacceptable." She smirked at him. He glared.

"The problem with this one isn't that she's pureblooded," he shuddered, "it's that in comparison to a bag of gobstones, the gobstones are smarter."

"So you thought you'd intrude upon my dinner?" She asked. He looked down at her plate of roast beef and grinned devilishly.

"Yes well, I thought since we're to be neighbors of sorts, you could do the neighborly thing and help me in my escape attempt, I've been gone to the bathroom for about ten minutes now, and hopefully the brainless twit will have enough self preservation to leave before anyone realizes she's been ditched." Draco looked over his shoulder again. Hermione looked at him for a minute, as if in contemplation, then smiled.

"Alright Malfoy, I'll let you sit here with me. It is the neighborly thing to do after all." She mocked. "But you're to be nothing but nice to me, and I don't want to hear a single bad thought about any of my friends." She warned, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Fair enough." He agreed, flagging her waitress down to order himself another firewhiskey. "Who was here with you?" He pretended not to know, indicating the half eaten plate of shepard's pie on the table.

"Oh Ron was here with me, but he got called into the Auror office." She explained with a sigh.

"Weasel-bee is an Auror?" Draco asked in shock. Hermione shook her finger at him.

"You said no name calling!" She scolded.

"My apologizes," he smiled. "But seriously, Weasley is an Auror now?"

"He _was_ an Auror, a rather good one too, but he decided he wasn't fond of the idea of chasing after Dark Wizards for the rest of his life, so he turned in his two week notice and he's now working on opening a Hogsmeade store with his brother George." She stated proudly.

"Oh that will be lovely, Hogsmeade hasn't had a good joke shop in a few years, Zonko's never re-opened after the war." Draco stated, twirling his cup. Hermione masked her surprise that he had nice things to say about the Wheezes store. _'Perhaps I've misjudged him,' _she thought to herself.

"So," he inquired nonchalantly. "Are the two of you seeing each other then?"

"We've dated casually since Hogwarts," she explained. "We're both building careers and our own lives before we seriously build one together."

"That's otherwise know as a yes, Granger." Draco told her. "And in that case, my condolences." He teased, laughing to let her know it was in jest.

"Yes well, I assume you had a falling out with the pug, seeing as your mother is setting you up on dates." Hermione retorted lightly.

"You mean Pansy?" He asked. "I never thought her to look like a pug, but I suppose I can see the similarities. Pansy was never anything serious, at least not for me. We never would have worked out, she's too... vindictive for my tastes. If I had ever said anything to insult her, she'd have held it against me for weeks, I much prefer a girl who'll fetch me a sandwich if I ask her to, rather than fling one at me." He laughed. "I'm used to being spoiled."

"I'm sure you are," she laughed, "so how is your family holding up in that Manor now that the ban on house-elf slavery has been established? Are you secretly here to do me in?"

"I wouldn't know how they're doing in the Manor to be honest." Draco told her. "I moved out of my parent's home shortly after the war. My mother and father weren't exactly happy about it, but I enjoy my small taste of freedom."

"That explains the job at the apothecary then?"

"Well no, I'm still bloody rich personally, I've had trust funds in my name since I was conceived and they've built up an ample amount of interest. I just need something to occupy my time with, I can't sit around in an apartment alone all day long now can I?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well no, but I assume with all that money you could find something else to do, there are Quidditch matches all the time, I know you enjoyed watching those in school, as well as playing, you went to all the matches." Hermione blushed, wondering why she remembered that about him. It didn't go unnoticed.

"There is a reason I take the back alleyway to the Leaky on my lunch breaks Granger." He explained solemnly. "I don't like to go out much, there aren't many wizard's around who have kind words for me."

His revelation put a light damper on their teasing conversation as they both sat together in silence for a moment, sipping on their drinks. Hermione decided to break the silence with another question.

"Do you not see much of your old mates? I see a few Slytherins from our year around the Ministry rather regularly."

"I'm fairly close with Theodore Nott, I have been since about my sixth year. He and I both went through similar things during the war." He spoke thoughtfully. "I was very close with Blaise Zabini during my childhood, but he and his mother were never as directly involved as many other Pureblood families, so he kept to himself more in our later years. We've reconnected to an extent since the end of the war though, there's an out of the way pub that the three of us will have a drink at a few times a month."

"Do you not see much of Goyle anymore?" She asked, placing her chin in her hand, leaning forward.

"Greg took things a lot worse than any of us expected him to, he and I were never close friends, he was more of a lackey to be honest." Draco spoke quietly. "Crabbe and he were always much closer, I sometimes think if I had paid more attention to him I'd have realized it before it happened, but he killed himself about 8 months after the final battle." Draco stared into his glass of firewhiskey, a distant look in his eyes as he remembered how horrible that first year had been. He felt guilty for not knowing a person who was supposed to be one of his best friends, well enough to realize how badly he was hurting.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Hermione said softly, no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well that's all in the past." Draco smiled, thinking to lighten the conversation. "We've all come a long way since Hogwarts I like to think."

"Yes," Hermione agreed thoughtfully. "It certainly seems you have." _'Who'd have ever thought you'd be sitting here having a civil conversation with me, or that I'd enjoy it.' _She thought to herself.

They sat and talked for a while longer, Draco went through another two glasses of firewhiskey and was feeling positively giddy. They spoke of light subjects and he teasingly insulted her and her friends a few times, but surprisingly Hermione was not at all offended. Before Hermione knew it they were two of the only people left in the restaurant.

"Well, it looks as if you escaped successfully," she pointed out. "Your date must have left." Draco looked around the restaurant and realized she was right.

"Hm, I hadn't even noticed." He smiled.

"Well I've had a lovely time Mr. Malfoy." Hermione teased. "Who knew you could actually be charming?"

"Hmpft!" He stuck his nose in the air theatrically. "Don't get used to it Granger. I'll no longer require your services now that I'm rid of that Greengrass twit."

"Well that is a shame," she sighed. "It would be nice to be friendly with my neighbors."

"You're right," Draco amended. "I for one can't afford to turn away new friends." He smiled at her, a little hopefully.

"Friends it is then." Hermione stuck out her hand for him to shake, which he took willingly. "But I really must be going, I'm expecting an owl about whatever those Auror's have gotten in to tonight, and I have an early morning conference with the the Heads of the other Liason offices." They both rose from their chairs.

"Yes, I suppose Libatius would have my head if I stayed out drinking much more tonight." Draco agreed. "Tomorrow will be a big order day, seeing as he doesn't accept owl orders over the weekend, and he'll be going to Ireland on convention next week. I'll be pretty busy with the store. But I did enjoy our conversation Granger, and I mean it."

"You may call me Hermione, if we're to be friends." She smiled.

"Well than you may call me Draco." He smiled back, and then was surprised when she stood on her toes to hug him goodbye. He was shocked for a moment then awkwardly wrapped one arm around her and patted her back, taking in the scent of her lavender and freesia shampoo.

"I'll be seeing you Draco." Hermione smiled, walking towards the front door and out into the street before disappearing.

"Yeah, you too... Hermione." He replied after she had gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I feel as if this chapter was really risky, I don't want to make them seem too much out of character, but I feel that after going through so much pain, certain things will seem much less important to Draco, and that if any of our favorite trio is willing to be forgiving, it would be Hermione. **

**Do you think it was too out of line?**


	6. Lavender

**A/N: Oh, I wish I could just sit around and do nothing but write this fic. I've got so many great ideas, and listening to some of your suggestions just make me smile, a few of you are mighty impatient! Don't worry, this is most definitely a Dramione fic, but (and don't quote me on this) I think I might do this in three parts. Three very long, hopefully believable, suspenseful, all that is good about fanfiction, parts.**

**ilo6409, I'm glad that I surprised you with the dinner. I've read so many Dramione's it isn't even funny, and I feel like I see a lot of the same things over and over again. While I know it would be impossible to write a completely original fic, I'm planning on this being about as close as I can get it. **

**pirateKitten11893, i'm glad you like it, I'll probably continue to update every day for as long as possible, but I'm not going to be naive and say that I won't get burnt out on this for a few days and have to run off with another idea I might have, but don't worry, I'll only stray for a few days at a time I'm sure.**

**alwaysthere2, now now, don't get impatient, we all know this is going to end with Dramione, but Ron cheating? That's fairly overplayed, and plus I'm not a Ron basher, I don't think he'd do that to our favorite girl ;)**

**Sciene-fantasy93, I dedicate every one-liner in this chapter, to you :)**

**I do have a favor to ask of you all if you don't mind, I have a few one-shots posted that I'm considering turning into chaptered fics, when I've got more of this done. If you have the time, would you mind reading them and leaving me a review with your opinion of if you think I could branch off into a good full-length story with them or not? I'm mainly talking about 'Best Man' but the challenge fics I did interested me as well. **

**I don't own anything by the way (:**

* * *

Friday came and went without very much excitement, and when Hermione awoke early on Saturday morning she was more than happy to finally be moving in to her own home. She had found the time the day before to go to a wizarding furniture store, and had a box of magically shrunken couches, end tables, and other things sitting on the dresser in her bedroom at her parents house. She showered quickly and ate a light breakfast before collecting her box of new furniture and apparating to the front door of her new apartment, she'd yet to adjust the wards on the building, but was perfectly fine with apparating to her doorstep until then.

The plan was that Ron, Harry and Ginny would all come over around 8 o'clock to see the place for the first time, and help her decide how she should arrange all of her new furniture, and then they would all grab lunch together, probably at the Leaky Cauldron, and then later in the afternoon Hermione would return to her parent's house to collect her personal belongings. If all went according to plan, tonight would be the first that she spent in her new home.

Hermione was halfway done pulling the miniature furniture out of her box and setting it down on the kitchen counter when a knock came at her door. She opened it to see a smiling Harry and Ginny and quickly invited them in. They followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter to make small talk as she continued unpacking her box.

"So, Harry." Hermione began. "Are they going to be missing you at the office today? How will they fare without our almighty dark wizard catcher?" She teased.

"I imagine we'll all fare much better since Thursday night." He smiled. "Dolohov was the last death eater of Voldemort's inner circle to be captured. How he managed to elude us for four years is beyond me, but now I fear I'll be out of work." He joked.

"Yes, he was a rather nasty one." Hermione admitted. "I'm glad he's finally been caught, I didn't particularly care for that man one bit." She stated, subconsciously running her hand diagonally over her collarbone, where a long jagged scar was just visible beneath her shirt.

"I know," Harry recalled, "I'm sure Ron was feeling rather victorious after that raid, he spent more time on Dolohov's case than anyone over the past few years, I'm sure he felt justified being the one to finally get him disarmed during the raid."

"Ron's the one who captured him?" Hermione asked looking startled.

"Didn't he tell you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, he definitely left that part out." Hermione told him, looking off into space for a minute.

"Well I for one am extremely glad to finally have the last of Voldemort's biggest supporters rounded up." Ginny exclaimed. "Now some of you overworked Auror's will finally have time for vacation and things." She explained, giving Harry the eye. He grinned sheepishly.

"I told you Gin! The first thing I did after the raid was demand off until Monday, you have me all weekend." He assured her.

"Yes I know, only until Monday." She sighed dramatically. "And they say that France is lovely in the fall." She smiled.

"Actually, I think France is lovely in the spring." Hermione corrected her laughing. Ginny snorted.

"France is probably more lovely than Britain at any time. It's always raining here."

Whatever either Harry or Hermione were planning to reply with was interrupted by another knock on the door. Hermione walked over to open it, happy to see Ron had arrived. They returned to the kitchen to continue the conversation after a kiss and greeting.

"Well, I just finished helping George open the store, and you'd never believe who I saw on the way over here." He scowled.

"Who?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Draco sodding Malfoy!" He exclaimed. "Did any of you know he works in the apothecary below this apartment?" Both Harry and Ginny looked startled, but shook their heads no. Hermione fidgeted with some loose strings on the sleeve of her shirt, she knew this would come up eventually, as protective as Ron tended to get.

"I knew he worked there before I signed the lease." She admitted. Ron looked horror stricken.

"Why in the bloody hell would you sign a lease knowing you'd be living on top of his workplace?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I decided I wouldn't let some silly rivalry effect my decision of where to live." She explained. "Besides, look at my bookshelf! And my sunlight!" She pointed above her head. "Why wouldn't I want a sunlight?" Ron looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or bop her over the head, but he opted for the third option, and sighed as if in defeat.

"I suppose it was your decision," he amended, "but you're to let me know immediately if he says anything to upset you, or acts strangely in the least, Ministry pardon or not, he was still a Death Eater." Hermione contemplated what to say for a few seconds before deciding the truth was always the best option.

"Well, I don't think I have to worry about that." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you denying that he's dangerous?"

"Well, I admit he could be dangerous, anyone could be dangerous, but you remember how I told you an old peer of ours ran into me at the Mundane Manticore Thursday night after you'd left?" She asked hesitantly. Ron nodded, looking a bit sick. "Well it was Malfoy, and we actually had a rather lovely conversation, I feel as if we've come to a mutual understanding of each other." She spoke quickly, as if removing a band-aid. Ron's expression was indescribable.

"Okaaaaaay then!" Ginny spoke quickly, "Let's start with the living room." She said, grabbing the miniature couch and love-seat from the kitchen counter and Hermione's sleeve, dragging her into the next room to give Ron a moment.

Hermione wasn't sure if Harry had said something to Ron to snap him out of his fit before it began, or if Ron just managed to calm himself down (although she knew which was more likely), but when he and Harry walked into the living room a few moments later, he gave her a warm smile, albeit a bit forced, and then gave suggestions as to which wall her tellyfision should go on.

The four friends all enjoyed their morning, laughing at some of each others ridiculous suggestions, but finally coming to an agreement that looked homey but was still spacious, when the furniture was returned to it's actual size. Since the last of the furniture had finally been placed they decided to leave for their lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. After a stroll down Diagon Alley, they all happily filed in to the pub and found a table together kind of close to the bar.

They'd just placed their orders when the door to the pub opened and a cold gust of air blew in, everyone looked over to see Malfoy walk into the pub, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He noticed them all looking towards him and gave each of them a slight nod as he walked past them towards the bar to place his take out order, reserving a smile for Hermione. Hermione felt Ron tense beside her, but she was secretly elated that their new friendship had apparently carried over from Thursday night.

"What's he doing here? Doesn't he have a business to run or something?" Ron asked, not bothering to lower his voice at all. Hermione saw Draco's shoulders tense from his place at the bar.

"He's got just as much of a right to eat lunch as you do Ron." Ginny commented, looking at Hermione. Hermione shot her a grateful look.

"For all we know he followed us here!" Ron persisted. "He could be scoping us out, like those muggle barglers cast houses!" Hermione looked at him confused for a minute, but then realized what he had meant and couldn't help but grin.

"Muggle _burglars, case_ houses Ronald, they don't cast them." She giggled. "Besides, Draco gets a take out lunch from here just about every day at this time, so don't be ridiculous."

All three of their heads turned to look at her with mixed looks of shock and in Ron's case, disgust. She realized what she had said and almost blushed, feeling very put on the spot.

"What?" She defended, "He told me so during our conversation the other night."

"That's all fine, but since when is he _Draco_?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione glanced again at Draco's back as he stood by the counter waiting for Tom to fix his order for him, and she knew he was standing far to still to not be listening in on their conversation.

"If we're to be friends and neighbors, it's the proper thing for me to call him isn't it?" She asked, beginning to get slightly irritated at their prying questions. If there was anything Hermione didn't like, it was being put on the spot as she was right that minute. Ron looked at her for a minute as if studying her.

"I suppose you can call him whatever you like, but I don't ever want to hear your name come off of _his_ lips, I don't want that good for nothing murderer getting too comfortable around you." He spoke with venom.

Hermione could not mask her look of shock at his words, and turned her head fearfully towards Draco's back just in time to see him clench his fists and put some money on the bar, before turning around and walking out the front door, slamming it behind him as he left without his lunch. Hermione turned to glare at Ron.

"That was extremely uncalled for Ronald and you know it. You know just as well as I do that it was proved he never killed _anybody_ during the war, and just because he was a right git at Hogwarts doesn't make him a murderer or incapable of redemption." She raised her voice at him hotly. "And what's more is that I don't appreciate you throwing around false accusations towards somebody who I've just recently gotten on good terms with, do you think I want for my new friend _Draco_ to purposefully try to make me miserable in my new home because I have a complete _dunce_ of a boyfriend? You're being just as prejudice as he used to be and it isn't very becoming of you." Hermione was livid at the end of her speech, and raised from her seat.

"I'm very sorry Harry, Ginny but I think I'll just finish moving my belongings in on my own today, it's been a lovely morning and hopefully you both can come over later in the week to see the finished product, but I'm just so angry at the moment that I'd rather take some time to myself." She apologized to the both of them and shot Ron a horrible look, before going to the bar to settle her bill with Tom and collect the lunch that Draco had left. She then left out the front door of the pub, Ron watching her go with a look of complete disbelief upon his face.

"Well mate," Harry began, turning his head back to Ron after watching Hermione walk out the door, "I'd say you really pissed her off this time."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ron replied glumly, slouching down in his chair.

* * *

Hermione walked into the front door of the apothecary nervously, not knowing what to expect of Draco's behavior, but she felt as if it were her duty to apologize to him for Ron's childish remarks. She didn't see him anywhere in the store, so she asked the girl with long black and blue hair behind the counter if she had seen him.

"Oh sure," Althea said, "he's in the lab back there." She pointed towards a shut door. "You're welcome to go back there if you don't touch anything, but he was looking pretty upset, he's a mean one when he's in a temper, so I don't know why you'd want to go back there."

Hermione thanked her and told her that she'd just have to test her luck before walking timidly towards the potion's lab door. She knocked but when there was no response decided to hell with it, she'd just walk in. Draco's back was turned to her and when he heard the door open he sighed angrily.

"I told you Russell, if I don't answer don't..." He turned around. "Oh. It's you." He said a little harshly and then turned back towards his cauldron. "So, are you here to tell me how much of a good for nothing murderer you think me?" He asked. Hermione frowned.

"I was actually here to bring you your lunch, you seem to have forgotten it, and also to apologize for Ron's extremely rude behavior, but if you're busy I'll just go." She said, turning towards to door to leave.

"No wait!" He said turning around to put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I was out of line."

"Apology accepted." Hermione replied briskly.

"I mean it Hermione," he insisted, "I just can't help but get angry when people make such accusations of me." He turned his eyes towards the floor, not sure why he was admitting this to a girl who, up until very recently, had never gotten along with. "I had a hard time after the war, I still have a hard time. I keep to myself and I'm trying my best to be a better person, but no matter what effort I put in, nobody ever sees it. It just infuriates me that after all this time, people like Weasley still insist I'm a murderer. But you're one of the few people I've come across who was willing to believe I may have actually changed my stripes, and for that I am grateful."

Hermione studied Draco's form for a minute in the darkened room, and her heart went out to him. He truly seemed remorseful, and that was something she never believed him capable of. What's more is that, in the little time she'd been friendly with him, she had realized that he was the type of person she felt she could be extremely good friends with. While she loved Ron and Harry both, Draco was steps above them when it came to maturity she thought, and she knew him to be capable of an intelligent conversation. She'd always wished she could share idea's with the two boys, and that was something she felt as if she knew she could do with Draco. Ginny was good for talking with as well, but she'd rather spend her time with Hermione gossiping about this or that. Hermione sighed and smiled slightly.

"It's okay Draco," she told him, "I do understand, but I can see that you're busy here." She indicated his half finished potion. "I hope you enjoy your lunch, and don't worry, you can still consider me a friend." Draco smiled warmly, and looked towards his bagged lunch that she had brought him.

"You're right, I do need to finish a few more orders today. Borage decided to leave on his convention trip early, I still have ten bottles of Sleakeazy's and fifteen rather large bottles of Dittany to brew when I'm done with this one, but I do thank you for my lunch, it was very kind of you to bring." He told her.

"It was no problem, I assure you. It isn't as if the walk was out of my way." She joked.

"I'm serious though! How about you let me take you to dinner tonight? As friends of course." Draco asked shyly. Hermione bit her lip. As much as she was coming to appreciate their new-found friendship, she knew it would cause problems with Ron if anyone were to see her out to dinner with Draco.

"I don't know..." She began, thinking quickly of a decent excuse. "I'm moving in today and I really must finish unpacking."

"Well, either way you've got to eat." Draco insisted. "I could cook for you instead, I actually have a house warming present for you." He lied.

"You do?" She asked shocked, that was certainly unexpected.

"Yes, well it is the neighborly thing to do." He told her, remembering their conversation of neighborly things from Thursday night. Hermione bit her lip again while deciding.

"Alright, I don't see the harm in that." She smiled. "But I'll make sure to have the Leaky on stand-by with an ordered dinner, I don't think I trust your cooking abilities very much, knowing you've grown up with a Manor full of house-elves." She teased.

"I assure you, my cooking abilities are superb." He laughed. "I'll see you later tonight then?"

"I suppose you will." Hermione smiled, reaching up to give him a brief hug as she told him goodbye and left out the back door.

Draco returned to his cauldron of Amortentia, and resumed his work on it. He was still smiling, trying to decide what he should cook her for dinner, when he finished with it, noticing the pearl-like color and spiraling smoking coming off of it. He collected three vials to fill with the potion as he allowed it to cool, and when he returned, he smiled again curiously at the mixture of smells that came to his nose. He smelt leather, a bonfire, lavender and freesia. It was a thrilling combination, but he couldn't quite place what the last two smells might have been.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, I feel as if this one might have been a little shorter, but oh well. Who's excited for their dinner?**


	7. Elven Wine

A/N: Ah, my beloved readers, I know it's been a few days since my last update, I'm a little ashamed to say I allowed myself to wander with a few one shots and challenge based stories, but I think you'll enjoy them if you want to check them out too, I'm especially proud of the 5,000+ word oneshot I posted entitled "Eight Years" I'd never written THAT particular pairing before, but the challenge required it!

**pirateKitten11893 - Yes Hermione definitely did defend Draco, I mean, it's so like her to do so isn't it? She defends those that won't defend themselves, look at all the work she's done with house-elves after all. I hope this update came quick enough for you :)**

**Anzlicious - now now, we can't go around accusing Draco of doing anything like that! Besides, he doesn't yet realize he has feelings for her even. That'll change soon though. I promise the Dramioneness will have been amped up a considerable amount by chapter 10.**

**Science-Fanstasy93, my ever faithful reviewer, I'm going to go ahead and admit, I held off a little on posting this entry until I had seen that you finally read chapter 6. I don't know what possessed me to do it, maybe I just like making you anticipate :D**

**I unfortunately own nothing of the canon hpuniverse, thankfully though, a large majority of this stories events are 100% fanon, so I do have something to claim after all, DON'T STEAL MY PLOT! **

* * *

Draco was at home getting ready for his dinner at Hermione's new place. He had stopped on his way home to pick up three bottles of the best elf-made wine in all of London to gift her with, and bought the groceries he would need to make chicken marsala. Now all there was left to do, was make himself presentable, so after grabbing a quick shower, he was standing around his bedroom in nothing but a towel, trying to decide on something acceptable to wear.

After flipping through a million and one collared button-ups, varying in color from black to silver to green, he decided green would have to do, and paired it with a pair of dark washed muggle jeans, something he rarely wore, but found to be extremely comfortable. Besides, muggle murderers didn't wear muggle jeans did they? He laughed at himself for that thought, wondering why he was bothering to make a good impression on Hermione like that, it wasn't as if he _liked_ her or anything. Right? No, he was simply hoping to ensure their new-found friendship would last longer than just a fortnight is all, he convinced himself. He was surprised to find that he truly did enjoy her company, he didn't see anywhere near enough of Balise and Theo, and it would be nice to have somebody his own age with whom he could relate.

So with that thought in his mind, he finished getting himself ready, and packed up a basket of his groceries and the elven wine, and apparated to the alley behind Borage's Apothecary. Checking his wizarding watch, the planets told him it was just about 8 o'clock, so he smiled knowing he was right on time before ascending the stairway to Hermione's front door. He only had to stand there for a moment after knocking, before the door swung open to reveal a warming smiling Hermione.

"Right on time I see." She ushered him inside. "It a good thing too, I'm starved enough to actually eat whatever it is you think you're going to manage to cook for me." She laughed.

"Well I should get started immediately then!" He laughed. "You can open your house-warming present while I cook."

Hermione directed him into her kitchen, which she had just finished unpacking, and showed him where she had decided to keep anything he would need, and he then sat his basket on the counter and indicated for her to open it, she did so eagerly.

"Oh, elven wine!" She exclaimed in surprise. "You didn't have to do that Draco, I know it isn't cheap."

"Yes well, it was no matter, I'm particular about my wine, and I'll be having a glass with dinner tonight, so I did it for me really." He teased her, waving his hand in the air to indicate it was no trouble.

"I'll just open this and you can have a glass before dinner as well then, we wouldn't want you to miss out on your fine wine now would we?" Hermione laughed, walking to a cabinet and standing on her tip-toes to reach for two wine glasses that she had placed there earlier in the afternoon. She poured them both a glass and then perched herself on the counter so that they could converse as he made their dinner.

"I truly am sorry for what Ronald said earlier today." Hermione apologized again. "He isn't always quite so bigoted, but I suppose the rivalry between us all at Hogwarts blinds him more than I had realized." Draco contemplated that for a moment before choosing his words.

"I can't really say that I blame him, I still think of him as Potter's sidekick and just another Weasley, and that's how I'll think of him until he gives me reason to think better of him, so in a sense I know I'm just as bad as he is. My temper today wasn't necessarily because of who said what as much as it was because I know it was said with reason. It's been a hard struggle for me to not think of _myself_ as a murderer, so I know it must be a hard concept for others to accept." He told her, keeping his hands and eyes occupied with their meal.

"I don't understand what you mean," Hermione told him slightly alarmed, "why would you think yourself a murderer? You never killed anyone right?" She asked.

"Not directly no, but I did let those Death Eaters into school the night Dumbledore was killed, and numerous witches and wizards were killed in my own home, not to mention all the muggles that were there, just for somebody else's sick pleasure. All those horrible things happened in my home and I didn't do anything to stop it. I know it was argued in my court case that I was powerless to do so, and I know that I was, at least not without risking the murder of myself or my mother, but there have been so many times that I've thought I should have just let them lock me away, and told mother not to bother spending all that money on the lawyer. I don't think I'm much better than the ones who did the actual killings. I have the same mark that they do after all." He spat bitterly. Hermione stared down into her glass of wine, swirling it's contents as she thought.

"I don't think you should be so hard on yourself Draco." She spoke softly. "It's very obvious to me that you're remorseful for a lot of things that happened during the war, and you were in a hard position at the time. It was easy for Harry, Ron and I to choose to fight against Voldemort. Harry of course had no choice, Voldemort decided to hunt him, it was fight or die, and aside from the fact that Harry is my best friend and both Ron and I would have died for him, I would have been hunted as well, just for who my parents are. Ron was born into a family of the worlds biggest blood traitors, if he had tried to join Voldemort, he'd have probably been killed on principle. So really, none of us had a choice but to fight him, just because of what he stood for, we could have tried to hide and wait it out, but somebody had to fight, otherwise we'd have all been hiding until he picked us off, one by one. Your situation was extremely similar, you can't help that you were born into a pureblooded family, your father was involved with Voldemort before you were born even, of course Voldemort would expect you to join his side, so in a way you were just as much of a target and victim as any of us. The moment you were born, Voldemort seeked to acquire you as one of his servants, how could you have possibly avoided that? You can't blame yourself for a situation that you individually had no control over. It may have been different if your family weren't so involved, but I can perfectly understand why you would obey him without question. It's rather obvious that you love your mother, and I know if it had been join Voldemort or my mother died, I'd have done the same you did, in a heartbeat." She told him, looking into his eyes to show him how serious she truly was. "I don't blame you at all."

Draco's hands were shaking slightly as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He had never heard anyone speak of him in such a manner, defending his own actions to him. He had no idea that anyone could be so understanding of his situation, or so willing to forgive him for his sins. Hermione's words had affected him in a way that he would have never imagined, they bled into his very core, and he almost believed them himself.

"I don't think I could express to you the type of gratitude I feel for you, for being so understanding. Especially after all the things I did to you when we were children, I know I was horrible back then, and I could probably spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you and not be able to, so your forgiveness only goes to show how amazing of a person you truly are, Hermione." He told her, his voice shaking a little.

"I'll drink to that." Hermione teased, raising her glass to her lips.

"Amazing and conceited I see." Draco laughed, glad for the excuse to lighten the conversation.

Draco finished cooking their meal as they continued talking of light subjects, everything from what he was working on that week in the lab with Libatius being gone, to what they thought of the new bands _Magical-Lee_ had been airing as of late. They had gone through another glass of the elven wine each before he was ready to serve the chicken marsala onto their plates, and each poured a new glass as they took their plates into to living room, Hermione had decided she'd much rather sit on the couch to eat, so they lazed about comfortably on the loveseat, Hermione sat cross legged, plate in lap, her back against one of the arms of the couch and Draco sat normally with his plate on the coffee table as they continued their conversation.

"Okay, I take back what I said about your awful cooking skills." Hermione amended, taking a bite of her chicken. "This is absolutely marvelous!"

"Thank you," Draco grinned, "cooking and potions have a lot more in common than most assume, so I'm twice as useful, but only need the one skill." He joked. Hermione laughed aloud.

"I suppose I had never thought about it like that. I'm a horrible cook. I was pertrified during second year when everyone else was covering basic cooking charms, and I never much helped my mother in the kitchen the muggle way. I suppose I could manage some things if I were to take a potions approach to it though." She decided, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, or we could just make tonight a tradition, I would hate for my new friend to wither away now that she doesn't have her mum to cook for her anymore." Draco suggested, grinning a lot larger than he would have been without the influence of the wine.

"A wonderful suggestion!" Hermione cried out happily. "Chef Draco and elven wine! Every Saturday!"

"It's a deal then." Draco agreed. "I'll cook for you every Saturday, and you'll continue to pour me wine." He laughed holding up his empty glass to her, Hermione flicked her wand towards the kitchen where the almost empty bottle sat, it zoomed into the living room and pour a refill into Draco's glass of it's own accord before topping Hermione's off and setting itself down on the coffee table. Draco laughed. "Why are you in politics? You'd have made an excellent server. Russell is always telling me they need a better waitress at the Leaky than the one they've got." Hermione scoffed.

"I have much more useful skills than those required of a waitress Draco." She told him as if offended. "I could easily do your job!" She told him.

"What makes you say that? Libatius has customers who pay high dollar for his potions, mistakes are _not_ allowed." He responded.

"Did you know I brewed a perfect polyjuice potion my second year?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would you do that?" He asked, sliding his finished plate away from him and leaning back into the couch. Hermione blushed and looked away from him.

"Well, I suppose I'll tell you, but you've got to promise to not be angry with me." She told him. Draco crossed his heart. "Well, back during second year, with all that Chamber of Secrets nonsense, Harry, Ron and I were convinced that you might know something about it, the boys of course automatically assumed you were the one to have opened it after you yelled out _'You'll be next mudbloods'_ that day that Filch's cat was petrified." She explained.

"I really was a prat huh?" He asked, waving for her to continue.

"Yes, you were a horrible, awful prat of a boy," she agreed smiling, "but I had the bright idea to brew polyjuice potion and the three of us planned to sneak into the Slytherin common room, disguised as Crabbe, Goyle and that awful Bulstrode girl, to question you, but I accidentally used cat hair I'd gotten from her robes, so only the boys went."

Draco scratched his chin in thought as he tried to remember their second year.

"Wait a minute! That day that both Crabbe and Goyle complained of stomach aches and rushed off to the hospital wing, only to come around again a few moments later claiming they had no idea what I was talking about, that was Potter and Weasley wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it must have been." Hermione laughed. Draco grinned.

"To think, I gave the both of them so much crap, thinking one of the older Slytherin's had tricked them into dabbling into some of his funny drugs." Draco laughed remembering, looking off into nothing. "I miss them." He told her a little sadly. "I was never the friend I should have been." Hermione nodded, knowing he probably hadn't been.

"They respected you though, I'm sure they wouldn't want you to hold it against yourself." She reasoned. "Besides, perhaps that's why you've been given the opportunity to make new friends, you can do better this time around, with Theo and with Blaise." She told him.

"Don't forget yourself." He reminded her, "I do consider you a friend now too." Hermione smiled.

They talked for a while longer about some similiar interests they shared, Hermione had even gotten up to pull a few books off of her beloved new bookshelf to share with him, insisting that he would enjoy Muggle literature if he gave it a chance, and piled a few Shakespeare and Mark Twain novels onto the coffee table beside his glass for him to take home with him. They eventually fell into a comfortable silence, and when Hermione looked up again, realized it had gotten awfully late and that Draco had fallen asleep right there on her couch. She debated waking him to send him home, but decided he had probably had enough wine that he didn't need to apparate anyways, so she covered him with a blanket before turning all but the hall light out and retiring to bed herself.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't what you all expected was it? I think I may be driving some of you mad having not added any raunchiness, but don't worry, when it gets here, it'll be in full blast.**


	8. Have Fun With Her, Malfoy

**A/N: Okay, so I present this chapter to those of you who feel as if this story is in need of some drama. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this one. I think it'll be an exciting one to read ;)**

**Anzlicious - Ha, I can understand where you'd think that, but if you remember the scene between Draco & Libatius, Amortentia was just on the list of orders for the week.**

**pirateKitten11893 - I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for the review.**

**Science-Fantasy93 - I'm really glad that you like my interpretation of Draco. I'm not naive enough to think he's just the sweetest thing ever, but Hermione is the first person from the other side of the war who's really been willing to accept him for who he is, and he latches on to her for that. When he interacts with others, such as Ron and Harry, he'll not be so kind. He was still raised a prejudice little boy and he still holds grudges, after all he's only human, but I think Draco has grown up a whole lot since the war, and you'll all be able to see that by the end of the story, if you haven't already.**

**polofreak15 - Hmmmm. Good guess, we'll just have to wait and see though :)**

**I don't own anything, except Draco... *runs from the people who beat you for claiming things that aren't yours***

**

* * *

**

Hermione's eyes flew open and she shot up in her bed, she had been pulled from her slumber by a loud scream coming from her living room. She quickly climbed out of bed and donned her dressing robe, before grabbing her wand from her bedside table and slipping out of her room into the hall, her wand drawn. Walking into the living room, she felt relieved when she remembered Draco was asleep on the couch, and realized he was having a nightmare and that nobody had broken into her home. She pocketed her wand and sat on the couch as he screamed again, and shook him awake.

"Draco, wake up!" She demanded, and his eyes flew open. He looked wildly around the room, as if looking for somebody and when he realized whatever it was he was looking for wasn't there, he seemed to calm down. He looked down at Hermione's hand on his knee and then up at her before rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Just a dream. What time is it? I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep."

"It's about 5:30 a.m." Hermione told him softly. "I'd have woken you, but you had a fair amount of wine, I'd have worried if you'd tried to apparate home." Draco felt a warm feeling creep into his chest, she cared enough to worry. That was something he wasn't very familiar with.

"I apologize for waking you." He told her. "I wasn't expecting to fall asleep here, or I'd have placed a Silencio charm upon myself."

Hermione furrowed her brow. What he had just said bothered her more than she thought possible, for being such a simple sentence. He knew he would have a nightmare before he'd even arrived at her home. He had acknowledged his nightmare and brushed it off as if it were nothing, saying he would have silenced himself. That had to be unhealthy. This obviously was not a new thing for him, in fact, it sounded to her as if he never slept without nightmares.

"Do you have nightmares often?" She asked him hesitantly.

"A bit, they don't bother me." He lied, plastering a fake smile across his face.

"You're lying." She accused. He glanced at her and knew from her expression that he shouldn't even attempt to lie further. He sighed. "Do you want to talk about them?" She asked, realizing he wasn't going to dispute the facts anymore.

He leaned back into the couch and picked her feet up, where they were sitting beside him, her legs curled into her chest, and put them in his lap. She raised an eyebrow at him but obliged.

"Might as well get comfortable if you're going to analyze me." He shrugged. He took a breath and then began telling her about his nightmares.

"They started not long after the war ended, but I began taking a Dreamless Sleep Draught with my dessert coffee at night, it's just been in the past two years that my subconscious has built up an immunity to the potion. They're always the same things, things that happened during the war, situations in which I felt powerless. Mostly I dream of the night that Dumbledore was killed. At times I dream of events that occurred during the final battle. Sometimes it's things that happened at the Manor that I was forced to witness. One in particular that reoccurs pretty regularly is something that happened about a week after Dumbledore's death. It was my punishment for not being able to kill him." He told her, staring at his hands. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"My father came to tell me I had been summoned to the dining room. That's where... that's where _he_would have us all gather if he had anything important to say. I remember being so nervous, I knew he'd be angry with me, I was scared for myself, and for my mother. The Dark Lord was always very unpredictable when it came to doling out punishments. When I arrived, they were all sitting around the table, they mocked me, laughed at me. Told me I was weak, and that I should have been able to kill him. Poor little Draco, can't even stomach murdering an old man." He smiled at her sickly, bitterness in his words. "The Dark Lord offered me forgiveness, told me he understood I must have only frozen due to the pressure of performing a spell I'd never done before. He told me I would get to practice it." He looked off into space for a moment before continuing. "They brought a girl into the room, she was bound. They told me she was a mudblood, and that she didn't deserve to live anyways. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. I remember when they revived her she looked horrified, she cried but didn't say anything. She was pretty too, she had curly brown hair, kind of like what yours would look like if you managed to tame it." He smiled at her. "They told me to kill her."

"Oh Draco..." Hermione said softly, reaching for one of his hands to squeeze. "How awful."

"I drew my wand and pointed it at her, but I couldn't do it. She spoke to me, she said 'Please... Please don't kill me.' I remember my father standing behind me muttering in my ear, demanding I do it. Ordering me to kill this girl that I knew nothing about, she'd never done anything wrong to me, why should I have killed her?" He asked, his voice getting a little hysterical. "They mocked me more, and then the Dark Lord killed her himself. He asked me what use I was to him if I couldn't even kill a mudblood who was bound and defenseless. I had no reply for him. What could I say? I was completely at his mercy, and I hate that, I hate that I had no defense against anything, do you know how it feels to be powerless?" He asked.

"The Dark Lord asked my father what an appropriate punishment would be for me, for being unable to stomach murdering somebody." Draco spat bitterly. "My father didn't even try to defend me, he told Voldemort that whatever punishment he deemed best would be appropriate. _He didn't even look at me._ My own father! They all kept mocking me, and my father did nothing!" Draco exclaimed distraught. Hermione rubbed circles on the back of the hand she was still holding with her thumb.

"Cruciatius curse." Draco smirked. "That's what he started with. In front of all of them, just to humiliate me. When he was done with me, he turned me over to the Carrows for a week. I know you weren't there for 7th year, but they're sick, they love punishment. They tortured me for a week, I was beaten, I was forced to experience all sorts of torture curses. I have scars on my back still from this one that Alecto liked to use. It's made to work like a muggle torture whip." He grimaced. "My father still did nothing to help me. They starved me, I was only allowed one meal a day, and it wasn't very much. I'd have gone insane if not for the two times my mother managed to sneak down into the dungeons to see me. At the end of the week, I was brought before the Dark Lord again, to admit to him my faults and tell him I had learned my lesson." Hermione felt as if she could cry, she was absolutely horrified.

"But you know what the worst thing was?" He asked her. "The entire time I was locked in that room, all by myself. The only thing I could think of was that girl, and how I hadn't been able to stop any of it from happening to her. If I were a better person I'd have tried to save her, but I didn't even protest it when the Dark Lord killed her." Draco spat bitterly, disgusted with himself.

They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments as they both mulled over Draco's words. He was reflecting on his dreams, and the war in general. She was reflecting on this past week and how much he had come to surprise her. She had never known Draco to be a particularly caring individual, but she now realized there was so much more to him than she had ever imagined. He had a certain depth to him that she had never known any other man to possess. She had realized he was more intelligent than she had originally thought, and that he was amusing too, and fun to be with. She was starting to feel a bit guilty as she sat there thinking.

"Draco... I don't think..." She started, grasping for words. "I don't think you should be so hard on yourself. It seems to me as if all these nightmares you're having involve situations in which you feel guilty for not doing something. What you've got to understand is that none of it was your fault, you couldn't help those people anymore than they could help themselves. Until you stop blaming yourself, these nightmares aren't going to go away." She told him softly.

"I know what you're saying is right, but I just can't help to blame myself. I never wanted to be a murderer, and I spent two years being privy to all sorts of horrible things." He told her, his voice shaking. "How do I just forgive myself for that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully. "It's just something you're going to have to learn to accept in your own terms. But Draco, I want you to know that I mean it when I say I'm here for you should you need to talk, or anything really." She told him, turning his head with her hand so that he was forced to look at her.

"I don't want to burden you." Draco mumbled. "I should probably go." He made to leave and Hermione jerked him back down.

"Don't be ridiculous. The shop is supposed to be opening in little over an hour, by the time you get home it'll be time to turn right around and start getting the store ready. Now you just go take a shower and I'm magick your clothes cle..." Hermione stopped mid-sentence when a banging came at her door. She looked at it curiously, before getting up and wrapping her dressing gown tighter around herself.

"Hermioneeee! Open the door!" Ron's voice came through the wood. "I'm sooorry alright, I was a prat, if you realllly wanna be friends with the ferret, I guess I'll pretend I'm okay with it." Ron's voice was slurred slightly. Hermione looked horrified.

"Is he _drunk_?" Draco asked in a whisper. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was cut off again.

"If you don't open this door I'm going to blast it!" Ron called. "Five... four..." Hermione ran to the door and pulled it open a crack, sticking her head out.

"Ah! There you are Hermoninny!" Ron laughed. "Did I wake you?"

"What in the world are you doing here so early Ron?" Hermione asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh right, yes." He started. "I've come to take you to breakfast and apologize for yesterday. Or was it today? Either way, you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not going to breakfast with you Ron, you're drunk." Hermione told him with an air of finality.

"Of course you are! You're my girlfriend, I want to buy you a nice meal and apologize, budge over and I'll just wait for you to get ready." He said, pushing towards the door.

"No Ron! You can't come in!" Hermione cried, trying to keep him out but failing miserably, Ron was considerably bigger than she was. Ron pushed past her into the foyer and stopped walking immediately when he saw Draco still sitting on the couch, listening curiously to their conversation. Hermione looked fearfully at Ron, wondering what his reaction would be to seeing his sworn enemy on his girlfriends couch.

"I'll be leaving then." Draco mumbled, getting up and walking pass Ron who was growing redder by the second. He bid Hermione a quick farwell before darting through the front door, shutting it behind him. He had barely made it down the second step before he heard Ron's voice explode through the door.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HE DOING AT YOUR HOUSE AT 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING HERMIONE? DID HE STAY HERE WITH YOU LAST NIGHT?" _

"_Don't be bloody ridiculous Ronald! He obviously slept on the couch, look at the blankets!" _Draco heard her yell back. He stopped halfway down the stairwell, deciding maybe he should make sure the crazy Weasel didn't kill her during their argument.

_"Oh yeah? So WHAT, you slept on the couch TOGETHER?" _Ron yelled angrily.

_"NO you prick! I invited him over for dinner last night to __apologize__ to him for YOUR rude behavior, and he fell asleep on the couch while we were talking!" _Hermione screamed, insulted by Ron's accusations.

_"Yeah, that's rich, why the hell didn't you wake his bum ass up and send him home then Hermione? Can you answer that?"_ He mocked.

_"He'd had a few glasses of wine Ronald! I wouldn't send anyone home like that!"_

_"Oh! So NOW the story changes? You were getting DRUNK together? Yeah, like that isn't fishy!" _Ron scoffed.

_"You're one to know about being DRUNK Ron. Why don't you just go home and talk to me when you can think __logically.__" _Hermione demanded.

_"I am thinking __logically__ Hermione! And my logic tells me I should just dump you right now. You had another guy, one who happens to be a DEATH EATER might I add, stay the night with you!"_

_"I've stayed with Harry a million times and you've never said anything about that before RON. This isn't about me having a friend who's a male. This is about your silly prejudice and insecurities and you fucking know it!" _

_"Whatever Hermione, I'm through, goodbye." _Draco heard Ron storming towards Hermione's door and took the opportunity to descend the rest of her stairs, stepping to the door of the apothecary before Ron opened the door above his head.

"Have fun with her Malfoy." Ron spat venomously, before turning on his heel and disapparating.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Hermione called down to Draco softly from where she had stepped out onto her porch.

"It was nothing." Draco told her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Hermione shook her head, wiping the tears from her face.

"No, no I'm fine. Just get ready for opening." She smiled at him. "I think I'm just going to spend the day home alone. I've got some thinking to do, and besides, I'm sure Ginny or Harry will be coming around asking questions later."

"If you're sure..." Draco trailed off feeling horrible. She wouldn't be crying right now if he hadn't fallen asleep on her couch. He felt responsible for her tears.

"I'm sure. It's fine. As prejudice as Ron still is, this was bound to happen eventually." She shrugged, but Draco could tell she was more upset than she was letting on.

"I can come over during my lunch break if you like." He offered. "I'll bring you back something from the Leaky."

"No, no I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep for now." She said, waving goodbye to him before hurrying back into her flat, shutting the door behind her.

Draco looked after her for a moment before sighing, knowing he'd fine a way to make it up to her, or at least cheer her up for a moment. _Weasley is definitely doing a horrible job of making me change his mind about him._ He thought bitterly, before opening the back door to the shop and setting about getting the store ready for open. He'd just have to have Russell watch the shop for a bit once everything was organized so that he could step out for a shower.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh my, it just started pouring outside of my house. Angry rain! I hope you all liked the drama in this chapter. The story is gaining more depth now ay? Review! **


	9. SpitFire

**A/N: Thank you all for you reviews of last chapter, this one is on the shorter side I think, but it's important. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll try to have Chapter 10 up quickly. **

**Phoenix-Dreamer16 - Thank you very much, I like showing Draco with many different sides, I think he's a very complicated character, and it's one of the reason's I love him so much. I believe he's capable of a certain amount of love and passion, just the same as he'd be capable of violence in the right situations with the right motivations. He's so much fun to write, especially as a main character, because I can surprise my readers, but it's still perfectly believable because there really isn't a whole lot that Draco wouldn't do. **

**Polofreak15 - I have a feeling you read my "Guilty Pleasure" fic didn't you?**

**Science-Fantasy93 - Draco most definitely has grown up since the war, I'm glad you like my interpretation of him. He'll go through a lot of different stages during this fic. Don't worry, I plan on giving him a reprieve from his nightmares eventually :)**

**Aiiimy - Spot on! I believe Draco really does have a vulnerablity about him, but it takes a certain kind of person to make him let it show. **

**Anzlicious - Thank you, I'm not a huge Ron fan, neither am I a basher, but I know he's got that temper of his, and it makes it easy to break Hermione & Ron up in my fics to be honest, because he is such a predictable character. **

**pirateKitten11893 - I laughed uncontrollably for like five minutes when you said Hermione should "slap the red out of his hair" would you mind horribly if I used that in a later chapter?**

**NyokaDelFanfiction - Oh yes, the rain must have been angry with Ronald. I'm glad you've boarded the Dramione-ship, we all have so much fun, and welcome to the review group of 'Pieces' I love the members dearly, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story :)**

**TeamSnivellus - I hope this was quick enough for you :) And I try desperately to make them all believable, so I'm glad you think they are.**

**As for the new reviewers on early chapters, I hope you all catch up soon!**

**Read Me And Weep - First off, I absolutely adore your name, and secondly thank you so much! I love slipping little things into the details of my fics, such as name's of places and whatnot, there's irony in a lot of my band names and song titles if you care enough to look up what some of them mean though, for instance, the name of the song sang in one of the early chapters, by the Mackled Malaclaws, correlates directly to what a mackled malaclaw is.**

**Hot Chocolate Mess - I'm glad you liked seeing Draco in an apothecary, it's just something I could see him enjoying, and it's perfect for him, he's out of the public eye, which is somewhere he tries desperately to avoid as of now.**

* * *

Ron stormed into Harry and Ginny's house, not bothering to knock, desperately needing somebody to rant to. He was glad to see Harry fully dressed and in the kitchen making toast, he wouldn't have appreciated seeing his best mate or his sister in their starkies.

"Ron! What in the world are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously, pouring himself some coffee, before getting a second mug down and offering some to Ron, who accepted it willingly.

"I don't know Harry, I just... I'm livid." Ron admitted.

"Care to explain?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I went to Hermione's this morning, to _apologize_ for yesterday." Ron stated angrily, clenching his hands into fists on the table and talking into his mug.

"Well that's good of you, you were a right prat yesterday, there's no law that states Hermione can't be friends with an ex-Death Eater, he was pardoned after all, couldn't have done anything too horrible could he have?" Ginny asked, coming into the room in her dressing gown, and giving Harry a peck on the cheek. Ron's anger only amplified.

"Yes well that's all fine and dandy if she wants to be friends with him, but I didn't expect her to go and _sleep_ with the git." Ron spat angrily, his hands now shaking.

"What?" Harry asked, dropping his toast back onto his plate. "What are you on about Ron? Hermione would never."

"Yes, well that's what I thought too, until I arrived at her apartment this morning to find _him _on her couch, looking like a smug bastard." Ron growled.

"Did she say she'd slept with him Ron?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother, knowing perfectly well how he liked to blow things out of proportion.

"No, she made up some bullshit about how she'd invited him over for dinner the night before, and he'd fallen asleep on the couch after having some wine so she'd left him there." Ron stated, glaring at his perfectly innocent coffee mug, as if it had just openly admitted it was Voldemort in disguise.

"And he was sitting on the couch?" Ginny asked.

"I said that already didn't I?" Ron asked, giving her a look.

"With blankets?" Ginny continued.

"Well yes, the couch blankets." Ron stated, getting irritated with his sister. "What's your point?"

"Ron, you're ridiculous, if they had slept together, do you honestly think they would have done it on the couch? Hermione isn't capable of adultery, she is too pure-spirited for that and you know it. You blew up and her and probably made her cry for something she wasn't guilty of, and I'm willing to bet you accused her of some rather nasty things too, knowing how you don't think." Ginny glared at him. She then turned her gaze to Harry. "I'm going to get showered and head over to Hermione's she's probably in a right state due to this one." She jerked her thumb at Ron, before taking her coffee and plate of toast and walking back out of the kitchen. Ron gaped at her retreating back.

"Oh yeah, that's rich." He mumbled. "She would take Hermione's side."

"Well, she did make a valid point." Harry stated scratching his head. "She probably didn't sleep with him."

"Yeah well, there's still no excuse to have a Death Eater asleep on your couch. He could have killed her for all she knew!" Ron stated angrily.

"I agree, it was reckless of her, I'm not even entirely sure I approve of this friendship of theirs, but I'm not going to tell her so unless he gives me reason to believe he's going to harm her, and frankly, he hasn't yet." Harry shrugged.

"She can do whatever she wants now for all I care." Ron slumped back in his seat grouchily, before taking another sip of his coffee. "I broke up with her." Harry looked surprised.

"What'd you say to her Ron?"

"I just told her I was done." Ron shrugged. "And I might have told Malfoy to have fun with her or something along those lines." He smirked.

* * *

Draco felt as if the day couldn't possibly move any slower, he was anxious to make sure that Hermione truly was alright, as she had claimed to be. So by the time his lunch break rolled around, and he was positive that Russell and Althea could take care of things for an hour or so, he just couldn't help but dishonor her request of letting her be for the day. He hurried to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered two sandwiches, before apparating to the back of the store, just to save himself the time. He climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time and didn't waste a second in knocking on her door. He heard voices inside, and then a scurrying of feet, before the door swung open to reveal... Weasley?

"I er, I just wanted to bring Hermione some lunch, to apologize to her for this morning..." He began. "But I'll just go if you're busy." He turned to walk down the stairs, but felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy, come inside." Ginny commanded. He hesitated for a moment, but seeing the look on her face, decided she was probably one of those females that you had best listen to, and followed her through Hermione's front door.

Draco almost felt his heart break when he walked into Hermione's living room and saw her sitting on her couch, hastily trying to wipe her tears away, as if that would fool him into thinking she hadn't been crying. The red rings around her eyes and frazzled state of her hair were enough to clue him in to that. He went to join her on the couch and set her bagged lunch down on the coffee table. She smiled at him shakily.

"I brought you lunch," he told her, although it was rather obvious, "it's just a sandwich and chips, but you need to eat."

"That was very kind of you Draco, thank you." She told him, reaching for the bag to poke around in it.

"You're welcome. Have you er, heard anything from the Weasel?" He asked timidly.

"Oh of course." Hermione replied scoffing. "He couldn't help but remind me of his opinion again. He sent a howler, I'm surprised you didn't hear it downstairs."

"He's at mine and Harry's now." Ginny replied, giving Draco a look. "Harry was trying to think reasonably when I left to come here, but I wouldn't be surprised if you have an angry Auror, and ex-Auror on your hands before I get home Malfoy."

"I'm not worried about them." Draco dismissed. "Are you okay?" He asked Hermione. "Is there anything I can do for you at all?"

"No, no I told you this morning, I'll be fine." She smiled at him, unconvincingly. "Ron's a jerk anyways, some of the things he accused me of this morning..."

"You're sure? I could kill him or something." Draco smiled, trying to make her laugh. She smirked.

"Hey, that's my prat of a brother you're talking about." Ginny interjected, though she was obviously amused at Draco's offer.

"Oh I don't know Ginny, I'm rather tempted to take him up on that." Hermione smiled. Draco cracked a smile as well.

"Well I really must get back to the store soon if you're positive that there's nothing I can do for you, and I perfectly understand if you want the week to yourself, but I'll be expecting an owl letting me know what you want for dinner Saturday, I hope this won't break our weekly ritual, we've yet to really be able to turn it into a ritual." He smiled. She looked confused for a moment. "Chef Draco and Elven Wine, remember?" He teased. Hermione's eyes lit up in understanding, and she smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen that afternoon.

"You'll most definitely be receiving an owl if I don't see you before then." Hermione assured him.

"That's good." He replied, before standing and kissing her on the top of the head, leaving for the door. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand, then picked up some black box-like thing with buttons on it that Draco didn't recognize and pointing it at some other box-like thing, causing pictures to come up on it.

"Weasley." Draco nodded at Ginny on his way out.

"It's Potter now actually, and just one moment." She told him, before turning to tell Hermione she was seeing Draco out. Hermione nodded absentmindedly, focusing intently on the pictures in the box. She then motioned for him to step out on the front porch with her. He raised an eyebrow but once again, did as she instructed. Once they were out on the porch, the door closed tightly behind them, Ginny looked at him curiously, before opening her mouth to speak.

"I don't know exactly what your intentions towards Hermione are Malfoy, but I assure you if you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to upset her, I will know, and I will not appreciate it." Ginny told him, a hint of a threat to her voice.

"My intentions are purely friendly, I assure you." Draco told her, a bit guarded, as she was a rather scary witch. Ginny scoffed.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." She rolled her eyes. "You may think that now, but after seeing you with her, I know otherwise." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Ginny made him close it again. "I was actually rather impressed by you though, maybe there's some substance to Hermione's claim that you're different now, but I'm going to choose to reserve judgement until a later date. For that, you receive my approval to pursue her, whenever you do realize your intentions aren't purely friendly, and when she's over this thing with Ron. He might be my brother, but I've known for a while now that their relationship wasn't going to last. Hermione needs somebody who can keep up with her, and Ron's too much of an emotional dunderhead for that, you might be different, but I'll be watching you closely, know that." She glared at him.

"I appreciate that Wea... Potter, but I assure you, I'm not planning on pursuing anything of the sort with Hermione, I just need a friend, and she makes a damn good one. I'll not do anything to hurt her ever again though, I can promise you that, as her friend or otherwise." He told her, looking her in the eye so she could see his truthfulness. Ginny studied him for a moment.

"You know, I think I could grow to like you... Draco." Her lip twitched as if she wanted to smile, but she suppressed it. "But my statement still stands. Oh, and another thing, if you do go back on that promise, I have a mean bat-bogey hex, and if that isn't enough to scare you, I have the savior of the wizarding world, and the next-in-line for Head of the Auror office at my disposal, if I'm willing to avoid the bedroom long enough, not that I think I'd need to resort to that type of encouragement, if you get what I mean." She smirked, before turning towards Hermione's door. "Goodbye Draco." She called over her shoulder, before walking over Hermione's threshold.

Draco smirked as he walked down the stairs to the back doorway of the apothecary, laughing to himself. Potter's wife was a little spit-fire, he'd never noticed before. He felt a certain sympathy for the other man, whom he'd hated for so long, and yet, Draco couldn't help but think that he had just won a major battle, and that it would come in handy having Potter's wife on his side. Draco smiled even further as he realized his triumph, but he couldn't fathom what would make her say he intended for anything other than a friendship with Hermione. He shook his head, the poor delusional girl.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay! Ginny approves :) Review!


	10. Calla Lilies

**A/N: Here we are, the infamous, long awaited, chapter ten. I hope it lives up to all of your expectations, though it probably isn't what some of you imagined. Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**Pheonix-Dreamer16, I agree with you Ron can be a git. He's just not mature enough to handle our girl I don't think. I love him individually, but Ron/Hermione is absolutely dreadful, and I think JK could have given us a better man for Hermione, or easily made Ron into a more complex character for her. But oh well, if she had, we wouldn't have so much fun writing and reading Dramione, now would we?**

**Anzlicious, I'm glad you like the way I wrote Ginny, I love her to death, I wish I had a friend like Ginny :)**

**alwaysthere2, don't you worry, Hermione will realize soon enough :)**

**ilo6409, no you haven't but I'm glad to know you love it now :)**

**hellothereloser123, thank you, I'm glad you think everyone is in character, I have this huge huge fear of writing my characters completely ooc.**

**polofreak15, I figured you were assuming guilty pleasure would be written into this later on, and while I admit that was an original thought, I've got a much better plan for this story, so you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**OBLuvr13, oh yes I totally agree, I love Draco's vulnerable side, he's such a victim :)**

**Science-Fantasy93, I know right, poor delusional boys, always thinking they knew everything about love.**

**, welcome aboard the S.S. Pieces, I do hope you enjoy your stay here :)**

**

* * *

**

Draco spent the rest of the day lazing around the apothecary, having caught up on orders tremendously, he discussed how the weeks events would occur with Althea, seeing as she did have her morning classes to attend, and when they had worked out a good schedule that would benefit both of them, he kicked back behind the counter, and told her to go grab herself something to eat. That's where he was when his mother walked into the apothecary, her head held high. He almost fell out of the chair he was leaning back in, when he dropped his feet suddenly off of the stool behind the counter, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" He asked in shock. His mother had never come into the apothecary before, for potions ingredients or anything. If she needed something like that taken care of, she'd send an elf, and if she wanted to get in touch with Draco she'd always demanded that he come for tea.

"I've come to see my son at work, is that a crime now dear?" Narcissa asked sweetly, automatically putting Draco on his guard. Narcissa always had an ulterior motive when she spoke sweetly like that.

"Seeing your son is no crime, but you always demand I come to the Manor if you wish to speak with me. What is it that you want of me Mother?" He asked, cutting the crap.

"Now is that any way to treat your mother dear?" Narcissa asked offended. "I was at Madam Malkins having my new dress robes tailored and wanted to stop in and chat if you must know. I heard that your date with the Greengrass girl didn't go as planned?" Her eyes flashed.

"I never would have agreed to that date had I know you were setting me up with a complete idiot mother, the girl had less braincells than a flobberworm, and I think you realized that." Draco accused pointedly.

"I knew no such thing! Her sister Daphne is quite lovely, she and Theodore Nott have a wonderful marriage, they're planning to try for a child after Christmas according to Amala." Narcissa informed him, as if Theodore Nott procreating was the most wonderful thing in the world. Draco made a face at the news. Draco had of course been present for Daphne and Theo's wedding, but his mate hadn't informed him that he was so ready to be a father. Draco never really understood what Theo saw in Daphne anyways, she was attractive enough, and kind as well, but no match at all for Theo's intelligence or cunning.

"Yes well in that case I'll offer Theo my condolences next time the both of us meet Blaise for a drink, shall I Mother?" Draco asked smugly. His mother rapped him over the head with her wand, he hadn't even realized she had it in her hand.

"Don't you take that tone with me Draco, I am your mother and you will show me the respect I deserve." Narcissa glared, as Draco rubbed the top of his head angrily. "Now you listen to me boy, I've had enough of this living on your own nonsense, you have no need for a job at this..." Narcissa looked around the store with a look of disgust upon her face, "apothecary, and you are well past the proper age to begin your search for a wife, now I'll give you until after Christmas to collect yourself, but I then expect you to move back into the Manor or your father and I will not be happy, do you understand?" She threatened. Draco mumbled something under his breath, but spoke up when she glared at him again.

"I don't want to move back to the Manor mother, I'm happy on my own, and I certainly don't want to be forced into a marriage with some bimbo that I don't want to be with, just to insure that Purebloods prevail. I will find my own wife in my own time, and you and Father should respect that I'm enough of a grown man to make my own decisions by now!" He raised his voice, not used to standing up to his mother in such a way.

"You don't want to be disinherited do you Draco?" She asked, lowering her voice to a kinder level. "You are my son, and I love you dearly. I want nothing for you but to be happy, but you have to understand that this is just the way things are done. We'll talk about this later though." She stated decidedly, before kissing him on the cheek and telling him of her love, then walking out of the apothecary. Draco scowled, and was put in a horrible mood for the rest of the day. This marriage business with his parents was proving to be more of a pain than he had originally planned on.

After closing shop later that night, Draco went home to a glass of mulled mead and a book, before drifting off to sleep, content in his own bed.

* * *

Draco was walking down the hallway towards the dining room. He felt that familiar feeling of dread that he had grown so accustomed to as a teenager, and knew immediately what he'd find behind that door. The door opened of it's own accord, and when he walked into the room, he didn't find the Dark Lord and a table full of Death Eaters as expected, but rather, the young girl he had been ordered to kill, already tied to a chair in the center of the room.

She looked up at him and licked her lips, struggling to speak, and then he heard those words he had heard from her lips so many times before. Please... please don't kill me. But something was wrong, her voice was different. It was still familiar but different. Draco then watched in horror as her face melted, and morphed into that of Hermione, who was now openly pleading with him not to kill her. She was screaming, horrified, looking at something over his shoulder. Draco felt himself turn in the dream, and saw the Dark Lord, his Aunt Bellatrix and his father, all standing behind him watching him.

"Kill the girl Draco." The Dark Lord whispered. "Prove your worth to me, you know you must. It is your destiny."

"Yes Draco, kill the girl." Lucius agreed, staring intently into Draco's eyes, filling his heart with dread.

"I almost killed her once Draco darling." His aunt Bella sang, and he watched as she pranced around him and towards Hermione, who was still begging for her life. Bella ran a finger across Hermione's cheekbone. "Do you remember Draco? You were there! I almost slit her pretty little throat." Bellatrix taunted, running an overlong fingernail across Hermione's neck.

"Do it Draco." Lucius whispered in Draco's ear. "She's a mudblood. She means nothing to you."

Draco felt his palms sweating, he didn't know what he was to do. His life or Hermione's? And if he chose to die in her stead, she would surely follow quickly behind without him there to protect her. He felt the room spin, as Bellatrix danced around them all, singing morbid lullaby's to herself and cackling, crazily. Draco watched as Hermione's face morphed again, into that of Ginny Potter, and she stood from the chair, no longer bound to it.

"I don't know exactly what your intentions towards Hermione are Malfoy, but I assure you if you do anything, and I mean anything to upset her, I will know, and I will not appreciate it." She threatened, pulling her own wand out and pointing it at Draco, who felt himself retreat. He heard himself protesting, that he knew nothing about what she was saying, he assured her, he and Hermione were only friends, but he felt a tug at his heart, it knew he was lying.

Draco's attention was pulled to a door in the back of the room, where Hermione had just walked in, her hair was disorderly and she had red rings around her eyes, she had obviously been crying something dreadful. She was carrying a bottle of elven wine in her arms like a baby.

"You don't love me anymore Draco?" She cried. "But I thought you wanted to be a father! I knew you were really in love with Astoria, I knew it when you went to dinner with her that night. Daphne told me, but I didn't believe it. Now you and Theo's children will be cousin's, imagine! They can all grow up together, and I'll just go back to Ron, maybe all of our children will attend Hogwarts together! Wouldn't that be lovely?" She asked, now smiling, forgetting her previous distress. "What will I tell your son though? Did you know I was pregnant? And to think, you slept on the couch that night too!"

Draco drew nearer to her, and he felt the presense of his father and the Dark Lord behind him as they walked with him. The bottle of wine that had been in Hermione's arms had suddenly turned into a small child, it had curly white-blonde hair, and Draco felt his heart swell. The sight of this small child made him happier than he could imagine, but then he noticed a dark scar on the child's forearm. He looked up at Hermione in confusion, but she smiled.

"It's only a birth mark Draco, watch." And then Draco watched in horror and she handed the child, his child, to the Dark Lord who grinned manically as he held the small thing is his arms, before he pressed his wand point into the little things arm, and the Dark Mark appeared out of the child's scar. Draco watched in horror, and clutched at his own mark, feeling an excruciating pain shoot through his arm. Lucius was behind him again whispering.

"Do it now Draco, while we have the child, or I will." Draco looked around at his surroundings, not knowing what to do, he looked at Hermione who was cooing over the baby in the Dark Lord's arms, and then at his father, who was raising his wand towards Hermione's form, and then Draco watched in horror as his father spoke the words, and in a flash of green light, Hermione's form crumbled to the ground, he rushed to her fallen body, as the Dark Lord, his aunt, his father, and his marked child all danced around him in a circle, Ginny Potter still standing in the background, now yelling that he had hurt Hermione, and he screamed.

* * *

Draco shot up in bed, shaking. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and tried to calm himself. It was just a dream. It was nothing but a horrible, horrible dream. He shouldn't have drank mead before going to bed was all. He got up from his bed and not bothering to look at the time, went to his kitchen to make himself some tea as he reflected upon the dream. He had never had a dream like that before, he always just relived moments during the war, they never leaked into his present life like that before, and he couldn't fathom why the might be doing so now. As he sat at the kitchen counter and drank his tea, feeling his heart calm and waiting for Shinto to arrive with the morning's mail, he came to only one conclusion of which he was absolutely sure. He could no longer lie to himself and say that his feelings for Hermione Granger were strictly platonic.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of Sunday collecting herself, and by the time work rolled around Monday morning, she was up and about, acting like her usual chipper self, but still hurting. She strolled into her office a little bit later, to find Isra already at work, and waiting by her office door.

"There's been a package delivered for you Hermione." Isra told her excitedly.

"A package? Oh well, send it in then I suppose." Hermione told her, not expecting any packages. A few moments after she had settled herself into her office chair, a bouquet of Calla Lilies flew into her office, settling themselves on her desk, making her smile, but then hesitate. Ron really shouldn't be sending her flowers after all he had said to her the day before. She wasn't entirely sure she was willing to forgive him, just because he'd done something so sweet as to send her a bouquet of lilies. Nevertheless, she took the card that was tied to the vase and opened it, to see what he had to say. She was shocked however, to see that the card was written in a handwriting she didn't recognize.

_Calla Lilies are a symbol of Beauty._  
_I found them a fitting flower to gift you with, because you too, are a symbol of Beauty._

_-D_.

Hermione smiled to herself, Draco had truly become a good friend to her, and he seemed to have known exactly something that would ensure she had a lovely day back at work. Smiling to herself, she arranged her flowers in a place on her desk where they would receive some of the magical sunlight coming in through her spelled window, but she could still see them properly without having to turn her head. She decided she might as well enjoy her day at work, seeing as her Liason office didn't have much to do before their meeting with several more liberal minded house-elf representatives later in the week, so she flipping her wand at her wireless to enjoy some of Lee's show.

"_Broadcasting live from above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, you're listening to Magical-Lee on 98.6, The River. Now I've been asked by a dear friend of mine, who controls the station's rent, to make an announcement that the new Wheezes store will be opening in Hogsmeade in time for the December Hogsmeade trip at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Much sooner than expected, but we're all glad to say we'll be bringing in the New Year in two locations. I for one am particularly glad that my git of a landlord will be splitting his time between two locations now, perhaps I can get away with more shenanigans now. He's very cruel you see, no sense of humor at all_." Hermione laughed to herself, knowing that anyone listening to Lee's station at that moment who knew George was laughing along with her.

"_While we're on the subject of announcements, I personally would like to announce that St. Mungo's will be hosting it's first annual Charity Auction and Ball, to benefit all those patients in need. They will be auctioning off dates with any well established young lady who wishes to help this noble cause. Participants should be between the ages of 18 and 45, and holding a steady job, and not afraid to show a little leg, as it's formal attire. Many of the nurses and younger Medi-Witches at St. Mungo's will be volunteering their time to the Auction as well, and the more lovely young ladies we have volunteer, the more money we're likely to raise. For more information about the ball and to sign up to volunteer your time, you can owl the station, or St. Mungo's front desk. Don't worry gents, you'll get your chance to participate as well, the ball is being held December 18th, at Potter Manor, and we need plenty of strapping young gentleman to donate to the cause, and what is there to stop you? Helping young children, and those who aren't in a state to help themselves, and winning the opportunity to accompany a fine young lady of your choice for the rest of the ball? I'll be there announcing and calling, and I'm fairly certain I can't bid myself, so you lot need to show up and do it for me. I'll be making a few more announcements as we draw closer to the date, but I urge those of you ladies who want to participate to sign up sooner rather than later, so you've got plenty of time to find yourself a dress_." Hermione looked curiously at the wireless, Ginny hadn't mentioned the Ball the day before, then again she had been a bit preoccupied with Hermione's drama. She continued to think on it, deciding she might actually enjoy participating, especially since she knew Ginny must be, being that the Ball was to be hosted at Potter Manor. Although it wasn't likely that anyone other than Harry would want to bid on her.

"_Well, that's all I've got for you right now listeners, but why not take a walk down memory lane and listen to a couple classics? Here's Stubby Boardman with the Hobgoblins for your listening entertainment_."

Hermione turned the volume up slightly on her wireless, and spent the rest of her day at work, listening to some of the first wizarding rock songs she had ever heard, back when she was eleven or twelve and first introduced to the magical world, and sorting through some files. She was having a wonderful day in comparison to the one before, and every time she looked at her Calla Lilies, she couldn't help but feel as if she'd be perfectly fine without Ron in her life.

* * *

**A/N: So? Long enough? What you expected? You totally hate it? Want them to get freaky already? Review and let me know! :)**


	11. Couch

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Chapter 11 is here! I think there are going to be a whole bunch of you who propose to me after this chapter :)**

**Anzlicious - I know what you mean, Ginny makes such a good friend.**

**polofreak15 - Thank you so much, but I think you might like this chapter better, if for nothing more than the content ;) I loved the flowers, I love it when flowers are given with a meaning, not just because they look pretty. I'm glad you agree.**

**alwaysthere2 - Flowers to you for reviewing! :) **

**TBeedle - I hope this was soon enough for you, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, I love new reviewers :)**

**hellothereloser123 - I absolutely love your name, and I think you'll like this one :)**

**anon - I'm glad you like the pace this is going at, I think it's more believable then what some authors will write, having them jump into bed together and THEN form a relationship**

**Science-Fantasy93 - I've always had a secret soft spot for Narcissa, she just can't help but meddle you know :) Draco got mad kudos last chapter, standing up to his mother AND sending flowers, way to be manly Mr. Malfoy :)**

**Persephone's flower - I know right, I'm glad you liked the chapter though, I'm still creeped out about the coincidence of the calla lilies, but it all worked out :)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The week passed by quickly for both Hermione and Draco, Hermione was busy with work and helping Ginny and Harry plan on decorations for the fund raising Auction and Ball, which she had decided to participate in. She spent some time making her apartment more home-like, and collected different decorative pieces. Mostly she did things to keep her mind off of Ron, who was showing no sign of changing his mind or apologizing. After some serious thinking though, Hermione had decided that even if he did apologize, she wouldn't be willing to take him back, at least not any time soon. It was just like Ron to jump to the wrong conclusions and throw about accusations, and frankly, she had decided she didn't really want to be with somebody who was going to accuse her of adultery as if he had no trust in her. She did however wish that things could return to how they used to be, back before Hermione and Ron had started dating, and that they could all just be very good friends. Unfortunately she knew it would take time for anything like that to happen.

Draco was busy filling orders and running the apothecary mostly on his own, and he was very happy to see Libatius return Saturday morning, where upon the old man insisted he take off until Tuesday. Draco was happy to go home within an hour of the shops opening on Saturday, and decided he should think of something special to make for Hermione for their dinner date that night. He hadn't seen her since Sunday morning, and after realizing his feelings for the witch, he had become more and more anxious to see her again. They had been corresponding via owl over the week, and he always left the apothecary through the back door, hoping to run into her, but that wasn't the same. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to deal with his new found feelings, surely she didn't feel the same for him even despite their new friendship. She had just gotten out of a relationship for one thing, and Draco knew that Hermione would never be willing to date a Death Eater, reformed or not. Nevertheless, he intended upon making sure she valued his friendship very much, he didn't think he could bare it if she suddenly decided she wanted nothing to do with him again. The only problem that left him with, was making sure that neither of his parents ever discovered his affection for the muggleborn witch, that could be disastrous.

So Draco went home, and decided to spend the day tinkering around his apartment, he knew he had some grocery shopping to do for himself, along with for their dinner that night, and it had been a while since he had tidied up. He was considering inviting Hermione to his home for their dinner, but wasn't sure if she would want to or not. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to ask, Draco searched his kitchen for some parchment, and penned a quick letter to Hermione asking her to join him at home that night, giving her his address and letting her know he was awaiting an answer, before sending Shinto off through the open window. After Draco watched Shinto disappear into the sky, he magically heated some water in the sink, and set his dishes to cleaning themselves. He had learned to appreciate having a house-elf when he had moved out of Malfoy Manor three years prior, and he'd become rather handy with house-hold spells, much to his mother's horror. He fiddled around in the living room too, setting some freshly laundered clothes to folding themselves, and he fluffed his couch pillows as well, folding up the blanket that hung over the arm of his couch and setting it in it's rightful place. It wasn't long before Shinto returned with Hermione's reply, and Draco excitedly untied it from the owl's leg, before giving him a treat and sending him back to his perch.

_Draco,_

_I think dinner at your home sounds like a lovely idea. I truly hope that whatever it is you intend upon feeding me tonight is nice and fattening, I've been so busy working this week I doubt I've had a proper meal. Anything greasy or fried will be wonderful, baking and grilling be damned. I'm sure you can manage that though can't you? You are a male after all. I'm looking forward to seeing your apartment, they say you can learn a lot about a man based upon how he keeps his living space. I'll be bringing along a camera though, in case I stumble across anything incriminating. I'd make a nice sum I think, if I were to sell pictures to the Prophet, just think of the headlines! "Malfoy Heir, Handsome Bachelor, Closet Opera Singer!" I think it would be positively splendid myself. I'll arrive shortly after seven if that's quite alright._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Draco laughed at her letter, and wrote his own reply, letting her know seven would be wonderful, and tied it to Shinto's leg with instructions to take it to Hermione whenever he was rested enough. Draco then put away his freshly folded clothing, laid his dishes out to dry, and locked up his apartment, before walking out of his front door and into the streets of Hogsmeade, to do his shopping.

* * *

Draco had finished cleaning his house, showered, dressed and was in the kitchen starting their dinner when Hermione arrived around 7:15 that night. He smiled at her when he opened the door and she stepped inside, giving him a hug. She set a brown paper bag down on the counter and pulled out two bottles of wine, causing Draco to laugh.

"Well we can't have 'Chef Draco and Elven Wine' without the wine now can we?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Too true." Draco agreed, going back to his cooking. Hermione popped the cork on the first bottle, and he pointed to where he kept his wine glasses, so she preceeded to pour them both glasses, before hopping up to sit on his counter and watch him cook.

"My flowers were lovely, thank you." Hermione said conversationally, causing Draco to turn a little pink.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." He replied, not looking at her. Hermione grinned.

"Really? I must have been mistaken then, I don't know any other _'D' _who might have sent me flowers though." She mused.

"Perhaps the D stood for delusional, or disoriented. Or maybe that old codger who gave us all our apparition lessons! That dog-breath man! He was always on about some D words, what were they? Demented, Delirious and Denial?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to snort into her wine.

"Wilkie Twycross!" She exclaimed. "Harry and Ron did try to tell me that old wizard had a crush on me, he swore he'd never seen anyone execute with such _'Destination, Determination, and Deliberation' _before!" She leaned back onto her left hand, laughing to herself as she took another sip of wine. "They chased me around for a week after I got my license, proposing to me in false sopranos. That poor old man, they were so mean about him." Draco laughed out loud.

"What do you know, I never imagined Potter and Weasley had it in them to be entertaining." He grinned, using some kitchen tongs to pick some chicken breasts out of a frying pan.

"Oh, if you think that's amusing, you should have heard some of the things they used to say about you." Hermione teased, her eyes twinkling merrily. Draco scowled.

"Yes well, I had a fair amount of things to say about them as well." He told her, shaking a chicken breast in her direction. Hermione grinned.

"Nothing quite so clever though, I'm sure." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he flicked some of the flour he had been using to bread the chicken with at her. Hermione's jaw dropped at she wiped flour off of her face and shirt, astounded.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" She exclaimed, hoping down off of the counter to get a wet napkin. "How childish of you!" Draco laughed.

"I think white is a good look for you." He mused, returning to the frying pan. Hermione got her wand out when he turned around, and then spelled the open bag of flour on the counter to float above his head, then turned it upside down on him. Draco spluttered and the pan he had just emptied of chicken sizzled and popped when the flour hit the hot grease. He turned around to look at her horrified, and Hermione tried her best to look innocent, but the look on his now ghost-white face was so comical, she couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Draco smirked and took a step toward her, to which she backed up.

"Oh no, Draco. Don't even think about it." Hermione warned, raising her wand at him. Draco lurked forward and knocked it out of her hand, and she ran into the living room trying to avoid him. She juked right, but he was too quick for her and caught her up in his arms, shaking his hair and smearing flour all over her clothes and face, causing the both of them to burst out in fits of laughter.

"Draco! Let me go! You've made a mess of everything." Hermione demanded. He obliged.

"Alright, but only because you have a mess to clean up in my kitchen." He grinned, walking away from her. She scowled.

Draco finished what was left to cook of their dinner as Hermione watched over a broom and dust pan, making sure it got all of the flour on his floor, as she sipped on her wine, grinning to herself a little. When Draco was done and all of the flour swept up, they took their glasses of wine and plates of fried chicken and fixings to the living room to lounge on the couch.

"Chef Draco does it again." Hermione smiled, cutting into her chicken. He waved a hand as if it were nothing.

"It's just chicken, but you said you wanted something fried, so I obliged." He smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

"You would never know my parents were dentists the way I've been eating lately." Hermione commented. "I can't help it though, living on my own, it's so easy to eat junk, especially after eating so many organic or nutritional healthy meals my mother's prepared over the past few years. I love hamburgers now. Those American's really knew what they were onto." She laughed. Draco grinned.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that. Can you keep a secret?" He asked, lowering his voice and looking around the apartment dramatically, as if there were somebody else there to listen in on them.

"I swear it." Hermione replied solemnly, smiling at his antics.

"Well, I have a guilty pleasure." Draco told her nodding. "My father would be appalled if he were to ever find out but..." He looked around again. "I'm addicted to muggle fast food. They have this place called MacDonagalls, it's fantastic." He grinned, and Hermione snorted again.

"It's called McDonalds, Draco." She laughed.

"That's what I said!" He insisted.

"Of course you did. I was never allowed McDonalds as a child, which always made me upset, they gave out toys with their children's meals you see." She laughed, reminiscing.

"Toys! What good are muggle toys?" Draco asked, looking at her incredulously as she cut off another bite of chicken. "Muggle toys don't do anything interesting, they don't fly like ours do. I used to have a set of miniature dragons, Mother would get so angry with me when I allowed them to fly around the Manor. She told me that dragon's were to be kept in the bedroom. Which is pretty amusing now that I think about it. She'd have my hide if I were to keep an actual dragon in my bedroom at the Manor." He grinned to himself at the thought.

"I bought Teddy a set of dragons." Hermione commented. "Did yours breath fire?"

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed, as though appalled at the thought that there were miniature dragons that didn't breath fire. "Who is Teddy?" He asked. Hermione looked at him confused for a moment. Did he truly not know?

"Teddy is your cousin, Draco." She replied solemnly. "He's your Aunt Andromeda's grandson."

"My cousin? But I was told..." Draco looked up in shock. "I knew I had a cousin, Mother mentioned Aunt Andromeda's daughter once, saying she was a metamorphamagus, but I know she passed at the Battle." He stared off into space, ignoring his plate and his wine. "I wasn't aware she'd had a child. How old is he?" Draco asked excitedly looking at Hermione.

"Well he's about five now." Hermione told him, thinking. "I'd never realized you didn't know about him. Harry is his Godfather." Hermione told him, looking at him to gauge his reaction. Draco made a face.

"Why would my cousin name Potter the Godfather?" He asked.

"Teddy's father and Harry's father were best friends in school. You remember Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That's his father?' Draco looked at her in wonder. "Is Teddy a werewolf?" He asked worried.

"No, but he is a metamorphamagus." Hermione smiled, thinking of how Teddy liked to keep his hair bright blue. "Would you like to meet him? I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't mind. Teddy doesn't really have much family." Draco looked at her unsteadily.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. I've never even meet my Aunt Andromeda. What if they didn't like me?" He asked worried. "I know my Mother regretted it, when their parents disowned Andromeda, she was always Mother's favorite sister. Mother just never managed to move past her parents prejudice soon enough I don't think." He replied, looking off into space again, sipping his wine.

"I think Teddy would love you." Hermione smiled at him warmly. "I'll see what I can do if you'd really like to meet him." Draco was drawn out of his reverie and he smiled at Hermione.

"I think I'd like that." He decided. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments as they both finished their meals. Draco was thinking of how things might have been different growing up if he had a larger family, with cousins. Hermione was thinking about how Draco was still niave in a way, and that meeting Teddy would probably be a wonderful thing for him. Professor Lupin would have liked this Draco, she thought. He had grown into someone worth knowing. She also knew that Andromeda would be very happy for Teddy to meet his only living cousin, family had always been very important to 'Dromeda, and Hermione knew she still hurt at times, over her family shunning her, just for who she loved. Draco took their plates to the sink, and magicked them to clean themselves, before returning to the living room and sitting back down on the couch, bringing the bottle of wine with him.

"So, what is new in the world of house-elves?" Draco teased, topping them both off. Hermione thanked him and leaned back into the couch.

"Well, we had a meeting with some house-elf representatives on Wednesday. Getting them all proper treatment and wages was a huge step, and the ones my team met with were nothing but grateful to us for our work. There are those who are insulted to be working for money now, but the younger generations of house-elves I think appreciate the freedom. The next order of business we've decided, is to get a bill passed allowing house-elves to be hired in areas of work other than just as house-keepers. Personally, I would like to be able to hire a team of house-elves on at the Ministry, as paid representatives, but that will take time." Hermione said decidedly. Draco studied her for a moment, deep in thought.

"You really do care for them, don't you?" He asked. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, don't you go about teasing me now. But yes, I do care. They're creatures with feelings just the same as ours, and slavery isn't right, no matter who you ask." She declared. "You probably think me crazy don't you?" Draco studied her for another moment, causing her to squirm in her seat.

"I think you're bloody marvelous actually." He amended, causing her to blush again.

"Oh you're just saying that." She decided, nudging him with her shoulder.

"No, I'm serious!' Draco declared, setting his wine glass down and turning his body a little to look at her. "I love that you care so much. The world needs people like you, to make up for all of the people like me. You've devoted your life to helping others and I think that makes you wonderful. After everything you did during the war to help scar-head stop Voldemort, nobody would be able to fault you if you wanted to just disappear and go live on some tropical island somewhere, enjoying the rest of your days and spoiling yourself. But you didn't do that, you're here, working for the Ministry so that other creatures who can't help themselves can enjoy their lives more. And to top it all off, you volunteer for things like the St. Mungo's benefit during your free time, and you aren't even smug about it. Anyone who tries to say you're anything short of amazing must be out of their mind." Draco told her earnestly. "I mean it Hermione." She blushed, and looked up into his eyes, seeing that he truly did mean it. Hermione felt elated, she hadn't ever heard anyone recognize her like that before, and seem to believe like Draco did. Looking at him, Hermione felt as if she knew without a doubt that he believed nothing but good things of her, something entirely different than what she had grown accustomed to expecting from him during their years at Hogwarts. She realized that they'd been looking at each other for much longer than just a few seconds, and she wasn't entirely sure what possessed her to do it, but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to connect with him.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Draco registered her action with shock for a moment, but then realized what it meant and happily kissed her back, smiling into her mouth. She hummed a little and their kiss grew more passionate. Draco wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand on the small of her back, leaning into her and pressing her further into the couch as her arms snaked up around his neck. She nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to groan with pleasure, before deepening their kiss, running his tongue across her upper lip, seeking entrance. She obliged and tugged on his hair, her hands having twisted themselves into it. Draco broke off from her mouth and trailed kisses along her jaw and to her neck where he nibbled and sucked a bit, causing Hermione to sigh contently. He moved the hand supporting his weight to her hip and she gasped a little at his weight dropping onto her, so in a quick fluid movement, Draco flipped them on the couch so that Hermione was on top of him, their legs tangled together. Hermione laughed and kissed him on the lips again, teasing and biting, eliciting another little moan from him. Hermione grinned, she felt powerful, making him moan in such a way, and she wanted to make him moan more. She trailed kisses along his neck and collar bone, sucking and kissing, and then suddenly bit down hard on that sensual strip of muscle, connecting neck to shoulder. Draco had been running his hands along her back underneath her top, and he growled at her sudden recklessness, as he felt himself swell. He flipped them again, causing them to fall from the couch, but he held Hermione close to his body and used his other arm to catch the majority of their weight, then shifted to his other elbow, slipping a hand into her shirt and kissing her hungrily. Hermione purred, feeling him pressed up against her thigh, and then gasped into his mouth as he unhooked her bra unexpectedly. She broke their kiss and looked up into his eyes with a sultry look.

"Draco." She whispered, as he moved his mouth to her collarbone. He made a little sound of enjoyment into her skin as he continued to kiss and suck.

"Hermione." He replied huskily, nibbling her neck, causing her to gasp again breathlessly. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy what he was doing to her with his mouth, and she moaned aloud when she felt his warm hand slip under her loosened bra to cup her breast. He kneaded her with his hand as he claimed her mouth again, sucking her bottom lip into his own mouth, and running his tongue along her teeth sensuously. Hermione purred again, but knew she would completely lose herself in a minute, so she pressed a hand into his chest.

"As much as I'm enjoying this..." She spoke breathlessly. He looked at her from heavily lidded eyes and nodded.

"We should probably stop." He finished, leaning back down to give her a sweet kiss, which she pressed into, dragging out luxuriously. After breaking their kiss, they both sat up looking flushed, and fixed their clothing. Hermione blushed, thinking to herself. It had been a long time since she'd kissed anyone other than Ron, and here she was, just a week after breaking up with him, making out with _Draco Malfoy _on his living room couch like a couple of randy teenagers. She blushed harder.

"I should probably go." She told him, smiling. "I don't know if I trust us both to behave if I stay here much longer." Draco looked disappointed but assured her that he understood, and they both stood up. He walked her to the door and helped her with her coat, buttoning it for her after she had slipped her arms into in, smiling at her with a cute little half grin. She smiled back at him and slipped her arms under his to hug him goodbye. She looked up at him and he kissed her on the mouth again, and then on the forehead as she sighed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. "I don't have work again until Tuesday."

"It's possible." She teased. "I was planning on having a lie in, but I suppose I could owl you when I wake." Draco grinned.

"You don't have to go you know, we could always have a lie in together." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"That's precisely why I must go now." She told him, standing on her tip toes to kiss him again. "Goodnight Draco." She told him, pulling away and opening his front door.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco smiled, as she wiggled her fingers at him and closed the door behind her. Draco grinned to himself some more as he walked giddily into his bedroom, leaving their wine glasses and the mess they had made of the couch until morning. He slipped off his clothes and crawled into bed, wearing naught but his boxers, and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of nothing but Hermione and a couch.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it too soon? Or too much? I've never really written sexy scenes before, so this one was a little bit of a struggle for me, do you think I did our favorite pair justice?**


	12. Stroll

****

**A/N: Here's a long one for you all. I know some of you have mentioned that they need to jump through some obstacles together, and I'd just like to let you know that there's no need to worry, this story isn't boring enough that they'll live happily ever after right off the bat :)**

**anon - Don't worry, Draco and Hermione have a few obstacles to navigate around.**

**Anzlicious - I'm glad I made you laugh, I hadn't really meant 'Closet Opera Singer' quite so literally, but your reply made me laugh as well. When I wrote 'MacDonagalls' I was honestly picturing Prof. McGonagall wearing one of their uniforms.**

**stars-and-sons - I'm glad you approved of my sexy scene, maybe I'll try my hand at a lemon, I'll do it as a one shot and dedicate it to you ;)**

**hellothereloser123 - I'm glad I make you feel special, I think I just like to talk really :)**

**Science-Fantasy93 - I'm glad you approved of my sexy scene too! Maybe my lemon one shot will have a split dedication if I ever write one!**

**Molly - I'm glad you like the pace of this story, I imagine any relationship Draco and Hermione having would have to be extremely passionate, but innocent at the same time, because they do have so many reasons not to trust each other, I think they wouldn't want to rush into anything together, out of fear of making a mistake.**

**Princess Patterson - Welcome aboard :) Ron still has his part to play, but I'm glad you like what I've written so far.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Hermione was stressed. She had been all morning. She had gone to bed the night before deliriously happy, but by the time she awoke on Sunday morning, she was having a full on delirious freakout. She could not believe she had been so brazen as to snog Draco Malfoy the night before. She didn't know which was worse, that she had been the one to initiate it, or that she had enjoyed it so shamelessly. She was having trouble wrapping her head around the nights events, so she did the only logical thing. She owled Ginny.

Ginny arrived about fifteen minutes after Hermione had sent the owl, and immediately pounced, asking questions.

"What in the world was that owl about Hermione?" She asked. "What exactly does '_things might have gotten a bit out of hand with Draco last night_' mean? Did you two you know... do it?" Ginny grinned, pressing for answers. Hermione looked shocked.

"Heavens no! You're as bad as Ron!" Hermione accused.

"Well then what did you mean?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, helping herself to some of the coffee Hermione had brewed.

"I don't know Ginny." Hermione sighed, leaning her head into her hands as she took a seat at her counter. "We had a lovely evening. He made me dinner and we had wine, just like last Saturday, it's something he had said we should turn into a tradition, so naturally that's what we planned for last night." Hermione began. "We were talking and it was lovely, and then he started saying all these nice things about me, and about how I'm such a wonderful person."

"You mean he told you everything that everyone already knows?" Ginny snorted. Hermione glared.

"Yes well, think whatever you like. But then I just..." She trailed off blushing. "I don't know Ginny, I just kind of attacked him." Ginny took a good look at the expression on Hermione's face and then burst out laughing, making Hermione groan.

"What do you mean you attacked him?" Ginny giggled, wanting Hermione to clarify, just for the sake of her embarrassment.

"I mean, I don't know. He was there, and he was sweet, and maybe I've been feeling lonely this past week, after breaking up with Ron... I just you know, attacked him." Hermione muttered.

"So, you kissed him." Ginny mused. "I expected he would kiss you first to be honest." Hermione looked at Ginny confused.

"What are you talking about? I probably scared him!" Hermione insisted. Ginny just shook her head.

"Oh, niave little Hermione, when will you learn?" Ginny teased. "He likes you. A lot. It was obvious to me a week ago."

"He does not!" Hermione declared.

"Denial! You know what that is don't you?" Ginny asked. "He does like you, he might've been lying to himself, but after your _attack_ last night, I assure you, he's admitting it now, if he hadn't already." Hermione looked at Ginny is disbelief.

"Okay, so let's say he does like me. That would be awful! Now I'll have led him on." Hermione reasoned.

"Led him on? What are _you _talking about?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione over her coffee cup.

"Well it isn't as if I'm going to pursue something with him now, that'd be preposterous. I've just broken up with Ron for one." Hermione stated as if it were obvious. Ginny shook her head again.

"So what? You and Ron have been breaking up for a long time now, even if the two of you didn't realize it, you aren't even all that upset about it anymore. You probably went to work Monday all happy go lucky, didn't you?" Ginny looked at Hermione pointedly. "Ron isn't... Ron just isn't quick enough for you. I think you and Draco would be fabulous together." Hermione shook her head, disagreeing. "I'm serious Hermione! And you know I'm right, Draco does like you, or he wouldn't have kissed you back, you know he's truly reformed, otherwise he'd have called you a mudblood and demanded you leave his house."

"I don't know Ginny, I just feel like it was a mistake to kiss him last night, even if I were to pursue something with him, I should have at least waited until he told me he has feelings for me, or taken me on a date or something. I just don't know." Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you like him Hermione?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"Do you like him?" Ginny pressed.

"Well yes. I suppose I do." Hermione blushed, looking at her coffee.

"Do you love him?" Ginny teased. Hermione glared. "Sorry. Did you enjoy kissing him last night?"

"Too much probably." Hermione admitted. "I probably would have stayed if I hadn't left when I did." Ginny grinned deviously.

"And he obviously enjoyed kissing you." Ginny pointed out.

"That much was rather obvious." Hermione agreed. "He unhooked my bra!" She exclaimed as if outraged. Ginny gave her a look and they both burst out laughing.

"I'm serious though. If the two of you truly like each other, I say go for it." Ginny told Hermione seriously. "Besides, he's hot." She grinned.

"Ginny! If Harry heard you say that..." Hermione scolded, but laughed all the same. "I just don't know. I suppose I'd like to perhaps go out with him a few times. But we would have to be really quiet about to to begin with, if Ron found out... or Draco's parents for that matter." Hermione realized, horrified. "They'd probably disown him!"

"That's for him to deal with." Ginny waved it off. "He'll either stand up to them, or he'll have to learn not to be bloody rich. And if he doesn't, then he isn't worth it anyways, and you shouldn't waste time with him past that."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione agreed. "This is just all so surreal though, thinking about _dating _Draco Malfoy." She giggled.

"You compliment each other." Ginny shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose we do." Hermione agreed. They sat together in a comfortable silence for a few moments, each sipping on their coffee in thought before Ginny grinned.

"So, are you going to owl him or not?" She asked, causing Hermione to laugh.

"I suppose I will, are you waiting to see what I write him or something?" Hermione asked.

"Heavens no, I would never." Ginny smiled, teasing.

Just then, the pair heard a pecking at Hermione's window, and she jumped up from her seat and unlatched the window. Two owls flew into the room, carrying a basket between them, inside of the basket was a bouquet of yellow tulips. Hermione smiled as she untied the package from their claws, and Ginny's smile grew wider.

"Who are _those_ from?" Ginny asked teasing.

"Oh hush." Hermione admonished, plucking a note from in between the stems.

"Let's see then!" Ginny jumped up, peering over Hermione's shoulder to read the note.

_Yellow Tulips._

_'There's sunshine in your smile.'_

_-D._

"Oh you're right, he hates you." Ginny mused, laughing to herself.

"Shut up Ginny." Hermione glared, reading the note to herself again and smiling widely.

* * *

Draco had awoken early on Sunday afternoon, after having what was perhaps the first lie in in five years, feeling more refreshed than he had ever thought possible. He stretched out in his bed and just laid there for a few moments, enjoying the warm sunlight that was coming in through his window. He couldn't remember the last time the sun had been up before him, and it felt so good in that moment. He smiled to himself as he recalled the events of the night before. He hadn't had any idea that Hermione was even attracted to him, let alone willing to snog him, and the revelation that she may even return his feelings brought him to a whole new plane of happy. Deciding to get up and do something with himself, he showered, then made a quick trip to the flower shop down the street from his home, before coming back to his apartment to await a reply from her.

Having cleaned the house the day before, he really didn't have very much to do, so he lit a fire and lay down on his stomach in the middle of the living room floor with a pillow under his chin, intent upon reading a bit more of his new copy of _Oliver Twist. _He had made a trip into muggle London one night earlier in the week for some MacDonagalls, and stopped by a muggle book store he knew to exist, and asked for some "good literature." He intended upon bringing up the term "muggle books" to Hermione eventually, and impressing her with his new knowledge, but he was finding that she had been right, and he truly was enjoying reading about the boy, Oliver. Draco had just gotten to the part where Mrs. Corney and Mr. Bumble drink spiked peppermint together and kiss. Bumble was convincing Mrs. Corney that they should be wed, and he should take the place of the perishing master of the house, when Draco started drifting off into his own thoughts.

He didn't really know how he should approach this new situation with Hermione, but he just couldn't bring himself to be worried about it yet. There was of course the issue of Weasley, and then the larger issue of his parents. His mother would continue to search for a bride for him until he had one, he was positive of that. He could tell his mother he was seeing somebody, but he knew she would demand they both come to dinner at the Manor, and taking Hermione to the Manor, to eat dinner with his mother and Death Eater father no less, was not a good idea. Draco didn't know if his parents would ever accept that he was dating a muggleborn, let alone if they were to ever wed or have children together. Draco had decided that if it all came down to it, and it was between being disowned, and leaving a strong, loving relationship with Hermione, like he hoped to build, he would easily be able to choose being disowned. He had enough money to take care of himself for a long while, and he made a decent living at the apothecary. Draco had even considered opening his own chain of apothecaries at one time. No, money or disinheritance wouldn't be an issue for him, he just worried for Hermione's safety. Draco knew entirely what his father was capable of, and while he'd committed no crimes since the war, and he'd been much less open about his views on muggleborns, Draco felt as if the idea of his pureblooded son, being with a muggleborn witch, might be the very thing to make him fly off the handle. Draco decided that their relationship would be best kept quiet, at least until they both knew for sure it was going somewhere.

He had come to that conclusion, and had flipped over on his back, Oliver Twist on his chest, about to dose off, taking in the sweet smells of the burning fire and the leather binding on his book, when he heard a tapping at his window. He groggily got up from his warm spot on the floor and blinked his eyes a few times, before walking to his living room window and letting Shinto in, relieving him of his package, before giving him some owl treats. Shinto flew around the room, and then perched on the mantle over the fire, apparently enjoying the warmth as much as Draco had been moments before, causing Draco to laugh at the silly bird.

"It's cold out there is it boy?" He asked, eliciting a hoot from the animal. Draco smiled and then tore into the letter addressed to him.

_Draco, _

_Happy Sunday! The tulips were lovely, as was the card, I thank you very much, but you're going to spoil me rotten if you don't stop with the gifts! Not that I'm complaining. Ginny was here when they arrived, and she's been very smug since then, I had to send her home because she kept on dropping that 'I told you so' line like a child. What she told me, I'm not entirely sure. _

_I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to accompany me to the park in about an hour, I feel as if we both have things to say and thought we could enjoy a nice stroll around the pond while we're at it. There's a nice muggle park in the middle of London, we can take some bread and feed the ducks if you like. If you consent to accompanying me, I'll be expecting you at my apartment, in an hours time, we can leave together from here. Don't forget to dress warmly, it is rather chilly out._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

Draco read the letter twice, laughing at the mention of Potter's wife, he had decided he could grow to like _that_particular Weasley, even if she wasn't a Weasley anymore. He smiled at the last line, it was just like Hermione to remind him to dress warmly, it was as if she thought she was his mother or something. He looked at the way she had signed the letter too. _Yours._ He wondered to himself if she meant that in the way he hoped. Deciding the only way to find out was to ask her, he set about putting out the fire in his living room, much to Shinto's disapproval, then went to his bedroom to _dress warmly. _He was already wearing a pair of grey slacks and a silk green button up, so he pulled on two pairs of socks and his black shoes, then got out his black pea-coat and mail-boy cap, along with a grey pair of gloves and scarf. He thought that would be warm enough to appease Hermione, so he dressed in them all, before locking up his home and apparating to her apartment, arriving a few minutes early.

He knocked on the door and waited a few moments, before it opened to reveal Hermione, half dressed in winter clothes, he found her to be a bit comical, with her gloves and hat on, but no coat yet. She smiled and invited him inside, and he leaned against the counter of the kitchen, waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"I made some hot chocolate for us to take with us." She called from her bedroom. "The blue thermos is yours. There should also be half a loaf of bread on the counter, that's to go with us as well." Draco smiled and found what she was talking about, gathering together the two thermos' and loaf of bread, before she walked into the kitchen, properly bundled.

"That was very thoughtful of you, thank you." He told her, indicating his thermos.

"It was no problem, it wouldn't do for either of us to catch a chill." She explained smiling. "Would you like to walk to muggle London, or apparate? The park isn't very far from the Leaky Cauldron."

"We should walk then." Draco smiled, tucking the package of bread into a magical expanded pocket on the inside of his coat. They left out of her front door, locking it up behind them, and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, walking behind the line of shoppes that lined the street. They chatted of idle subjects, and waved to both Russell and Hannah Longbottom as they passed through the Leaky Cauldron, getting an odd look from Hannah, and then a smile.

"People think they've gone crazy when they see us together." Draco commented, making Hermione laugh.

"Yes well it is understandable, at least if they're judging by how we were in school." She reasoned. "Would you have ever expected us to be friends?" She asked.

"No I suppose not." Draco agreed. "You were much too bookwormish for my tastes in school." He teased. She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Yes, in comparrison to you, who probably never picked up a book in school. How did you ever manage to do so well in your classes? I never saw you in the library unless it was to pick on somebody." She pointed out.

"Oh, I just paid a Ravenclaw to do my work." He waved his hand brushing it off, then laughed at the appalled look on Hermione's face. "I'm only kidding, I preferred to do my school work in my bedroom, there was nobody there to see that I actually cared enough to study, had to keep up appearances you see." He joked.

"I was wrong then, you aren't a closet opera singer, you're a closet nerd." Hermione decided, causing Draco to make a face.

"Draco Malfoy, is not a nerd." He insisted. "I'm an extremely popular, attractive and educated individual." He stuck his nose in the air, Hermione snorted. They rounded a street corner and caught a glimpse of the park Hermione had in mind.

"Well, we're almost there, Mr. Individual." She commented. "Have you ever fed a duck before?"

"I've fed a peacock." He shrugged. "Can't be much different."

"A peacock?" Hermione asked as if he were crazy. "Where in the world did you find a peacock to feed?"

"Father keeps them as pets." Draco shrugged. Hermione looked at him in wonder, and then shook her head in disbelief, muttering about majestic creatures and captivity. They made their way to the bank of the little pond, and set their drinks down on the ground. Draco pulled the loaf of bread from the inner pocket of his coat and they stood together, breaking up smaller pieces and throwing them into the water.

"So, I had a talk with Ginny this morning." Hermione began after a few moments of comfortable silence. She looked up to see his reaction, but he just continued to watch the ducks, listening to her talk. "She seems to be under the impression that you have some particularly strong feelings for me." Draco smiled.

"Interesting witch, that Weasley." He stated, neither agreeing nor denying. "I tried to tell her I didn't have any such feelings for you, and she told me I was delusional." Hermione's face fell a bit.

"So you don't?" She asked, sounding a little upset. Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that." He told her. "I merely said that she knew it before I did." He smiled, causing Hermione to smile too. They continued to feed the ducks for another few moments in silence, before Hermione broke it again.

"I feel ridiculously like a child, but I guess I should tell you that I like you too." She said simply. Draco grinned again, he was extremely happy to hear those words come from her mouth, and he felt as if he had won a great prize. "I don't want to rush into anything with you though." Hermione continued, and Draco nodded, it was to be expected.

"I think you and I both know that any relationship between us will be a complicated one." He told her. "I know you've just ended things with Weasley, and I also know that he and Potter are still extremely important to you. They aren't going to be willing to accept me with open arms anytime soon, just as I'm sure Blaise and Theo will call me crazy when I tell them I'm seeing you." He reasoned. "But I think I've at least partially won over Potter's wife, and that's a start." He smiled, and Hermione nodded, agreeing.

"She likes you for some reason. Ginny's just weird like that." She grinned, knowing Draco would be insulted.

"I think she's the one with the most sense to be honest." He stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh. "Either way though, perhaps it would be best to appear as nothing more than friends to many people just yet." He decided.

"I suppose you're right. We'd probably get a better reception if we allowed everyone to get used to the idea of us as friends first." Hermione stated thoughtfully. "Besides, I don't date boys who don't take me out on proper dates first." She smiled. Draco looked appalled.

"What do you mean? Proper dates? I've made you dinner twice now!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I know you have, but that was under the pretense of us being friends, you have to ask me on a date for it to be a proper date." Hermione grinned. Draco studied her for a moment with his eyebrow raised.

"I see. Okay then, I'll just have to work on that." He said, defeated. They fell into a comfortable silence again, both thinking.

"How will your parents react, when they eventually find out?" Hermione asked in a small voice after a few moments. She knew that his parents would most likely prove to be their biggest obstacle. As much as Harry and Ron would hate the idea of her being with Draco, they would eventually get over it, if for no reason other than that they wanted her to be happy. Well, Harry would at least. Draco contemplated her question for a few moments, before deciding he might as well just be honest with her.

"I'd prefer them not to know for as long as possible." He spoke. "I know that when they do find out, they'll be extremely upset, I'll probably be disinherited on principle." Hermione's face fell.

"I assumed as much. I'd understand if being with me isn't worth that." She told him, sighing, causing Draco to look at her again as if she were crazy.

"My disinheritance has been a long time coming. It will eventually happen whether I'm with you or not, and I'd prefer to be with you thanks." He started. "My mother has been trying to force me into a marriage for quite some time now. That Greengrass girl you saw me on a date with two weeks ago was nowhere near the first. Every time I ruin one of those dates, or refuse to go on one, my mother and father threaten me with disinheritance, it's an idea I've grown used to, and it doesn't bother me anymore." He admitted.

"What will you do? Do you plan on working at the apothecary forever?" Hermione asked.

"I've told you already that I'm quite wealthy on my own. I have enough money set away from trust funds and the likes that my parents cannot get to, to where I can live comfortably for many years without working. But I do plan on staying at the apothecary for a while. Libatius is getting on in years and he needs me there, even if he won't admit it." Draco explained, looking off into the distance, watching the ducks. "I wouldn't receive the Manor when they pass if I'm disinherited, but to be perfectly honest, I have no desire to live in Malfoy Manor. It can become a museum or something for all I care. The sick bastards who still support Voldemort's ideals can tour the dungeon rooms and read up on their history." Draco spat bitterly. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, and neither of them spoke for a minute. "I've actually considered buying the apothecary from Libatius, he likes his money, so even as good of a friend as I am to him, it would cost me, but I think I'd like opening my own place. I could open a chain eventually. I have a tons of ideas for how I could change the business around, and I think some of them have merit, but that wouldn't be for a while I don't think. I couldn't bring myself to go into competition with the old man, and I know he'll be ready for retirement in the next couple years. He doesn't have an heir to take the business over for him, so he'll have no choice but to sell." Draco told her, thinking.

"I think that sounds lovely." Hermione replied honestly. "I do remember you always were rather good at potions in school. Is it something you enjoy much?" Draco was silent for a moment before replying.

"Did anyone ever tell you that Snape was my Godfather?" He asked quizzically. Hermione shook her head no. "Severus and I were very close when I was younger, he never had any children of his own as I'm sure you know, and as much of a cold-hearted bastard as he could be, I think he truly resented that he never settled down. I would go to visit him at his home and he would teach me the fundamentals of potion making in his lab. It was something we enjoyed doing together, because he could pretend for a moment that he had that type of home-life, and I could pretend I had a father that cared." Draco told her solemnly. "I looked up to Severus a lot, and I regret how I was to him in his last year or two. I was always angry with him, thinking he seeked to steal my glory for himself, when now I see he was only trying to keep me safe. However, I knew that if the Dark Lord thought I had any help at all on the tasks he assigned to me, it could mean disastrous things for my mother and myself, so I resented Severus for always becoming involved." Draco admitted. "I do enjoy the art of potion-making, but I'm not sure if it's because I feel I owe it to him, or because I feel connected to him still. Either way, it's something I know I could do with my life."

Hermione thought to herself for a few moments. She had known Snape loved Harry's mother, Lily when they were children and in Hogwarts together. But she had never considered that Snape would be so scornful because he wanted a wife and children. She had never thought him a particularly caring man, and this news gave her something else to consider.

"If it isn't disinheritence that you fear from your parents, what is it?" She questioned curiously. Draco looked at her and smiled for a moment, before sighing.

"I know what type of man my father is, and I would be fearful of your safety. He hasn't acted against muggleborns in a very long time, but I fear that the news that his grandchildren could possibly be anything other than pureblooded would cause him to fly off the handle. My father is an extremely irrational man, no matter what he leads others to believe." Draco explained, causing Hermione to blush at the word grandchildren.

"Well that's something we can deal with when we get there." She decided, leaning her head into his shoulder. Draco smiled. They fed the ducks the rest of the bread that they had, and sipped on their hot chocolate together, making conversation out of light topics, before deciding they were too cold to stay out much longer, so they brushed crumbs off of themselves and threw the package from the bread into a nearby trash bin, before heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: A nice little fluffy chapter for you all. So Draco and Hermione have decided to move forward with their relationship, slowly. They'll run into some issues soon though, are you excited?**


	13. Beedle The Tard

**A/N: Ah! My faithful readers, I do apologize for taking far too long with this update, and I'm sorry to say it'll probably be week by week that you get new chapters now, I just got TWO new jobs, so I'm working like 60 hours a week now, and I have school on top of that, and it's reaching the end of the semester, I have finals and research papers galore. I hope you don't abandon me. I promise not to completely abandon you.**

**siriusblack98 - I'm glad you're caught up now, and I appreciate that you actually reviewed every chapter with an honest opinion, reviewers like you are the ones that I value above all else ;)**

**Karate Chic - I'm glad you like the fluff, but I hope you like the drama too, it's coming in buckets over the next few chappies.**

**hellothereloser123 - I'm glad you love Ginny. I love Ginny. I'm actually working on the plans for a Hanny. Yes, I said a Hanny. **

**Science-Fantasy93 - I'm glad you like my characterization of Hermione, and if you noticed that your one-shot disappeared, don't worry, it'll be back up in a weeks time, my Aunt has decided to read some of my fanfiction, and I didn't want to give the poor woman heart papultations.**

**stars-and-sons - same goes to you on the one-shot ;) **

**Phoenix-Dreamer16 - You demanded drama, I hope I fulfilled that request ;)**

**TBeedle - I apologize for taking so long, I know you're antsy :D**

**KajsaTerese14 - I'm glad you approve of the pace I'm taking them at, my only issue really is that I've developed Hermione and Draco as characters so much that I feel like I write them better than J.K. ;)**

**Anzlicious - I figured you would appreciate that, I cannot HELP but imagine poor McGonagall in a little visor now, I watched one of the movies the other night and was cracking up the entire time. I'm also glad I made you lose the ability to frown, the world needs more smiles**

**anmarie - I'm glad :D**

**Princess Patterson - Thank you very much! Draco & Hermione are going to need to be a united front with all that I'm about to throw at them, they might even attempt to escape my characters box, or form a workers union or something, but I hope they don't, writing them is every so much fun.**

**Molly - I'm sure you could find SOMETHING to criticise, but I do appreciate the compliment very much. I'm also very excited for the movie, I hope you all are too.**

**I don't own anything but this crappy laptop and a stack of homework that has yet to be completed.**

* * *

A little over week passed, in which Hermione and Draco spent part of every day together, they both found solace in each others company, and were exploring a relationship together, but at a reasonably slow pace, at Hermione's request. They went out to muggle restaurants Tuesday and Friday nights, and spent other nights at home, Draco would cook, or they'd order in, and they'd just spend time talking or sometimes cuddling by the fire, both submerged in their own books. Those nights were Draco's favorite, sitting on one of their couches, with a fire burning in the grate, and a leather-bound book in hand. He would lay his head down in Hermione's lap, and she would absentmindedly play with his hair, levitating her book in front of her and leaning on her other hand, only pausing her ministrations to turn the page. He didn't know if she knew it, but at times he'd only pretend to read, and instead he'd just lay there and enjoy being close to her. He'd noticed a few of her little quirks, like how she'd bite on her thumb nail when reading a particularly troubling passage, and if she were reading fiction, she'd hold her breath when something particularly exciting happened, even if she already knew the story. He enjoyed watching her when she wasn't looking, loved being surrounded by her smell, and the calm of the situation. Those nights made Draco believe he had finally reached a happy time in his life, and that nothing could ruin it, so on Monday morning of course, something did.

Draco had just walked into the apothecary after his lunch break, and was whistling a tune to himself, in the same good mood he'd been in since the previous Sunday. He greeted Libatius with a cheery hello and immediately realized something was off. He raised an eyebrow at the normally happy old man, who seemed distressed about something.

"What's wrong with you Libatius?" Draco asked cautiously, Libatius looked like the nervous messenger.

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning?" Libatius asked hesitantly.

"No..." Draco began, all sorts of ideas going off in his head. "Is there something interesting in there?"

"Why don't you look for yourself? I'd only just gotten around to looking at it myself." Libatius sighed, handing Draco a copy of the morning Prophet. Draco accepted the paper, and his eyes immediately widened at the headline at the top of the page. 

_**War Hero, 1/3rd of the Golden Trio, Death Eater's Girlfriend?**_

_Everyone knows her name, everyone knows the things she's done for the Magical Community, from fighting alongside Harry Potter in the Great War, to abolishing the slavery of house-elves, there isn't a witch or wizard alive who can't say that Miss Hermione Granger, who just recently celebrated her 22nd birthday, is anything short of a remarkable witch. So then what was she doing being seen on the arm of known Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, aged 21? _

_The pair was seen exiting a little known muggle restaurant this past Wednesday, walking hand in hand and appearing to be very much the young couple in love. While many would agree that Miss Granger deserves nothing but happiness after her great involvement in the war, many may worry about her choice of beau. Not much is known about Draco Malfoy's involvement in the Great War, which in itself is reason enough to raise a few eyebrows, but what we do know is that Mr. Malfoy most definitely sports the Dark Mark, and was seen in the company of many well known Death Eaters on the night of The Great Battle of Hogwarts, almost four years ago. Mr. Malfoy and his mother Narcissa Malfoy, who are both suspected to have been heavily involved in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle, both received full ministry pardons at the end of the war, and Mr. Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, served only a short six months in Azkaban, wizarding prision. It is suspected that the Malfoy family bought their freedom, and do not deserve the right to live as ordinary citizens within the Magical Community._

_So the main question we here at the Prophet have for Miss Granger is why? Why the sudden interest in a man who's values differentiate so drastically from her own? We have it on reliable source that the pair were long term rivals during their time spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many times coming dangerously close to dueling. If our sources are correct, then this sudden courtship leaves much to be explained. When did young Mr. Malfoy change his opinion on muggle-borns? When did this romance begin? Does Miss Granger know what she's getting herself into? _

_Until some of these questions are answered, the majority of the Magical Community cannot help but fear for the safety of one of our most coveted heroes. There is no telling what Mr. Malfoy is capable of, when it isn't even known which crimes he is already guilty of. We here at the Daily Prophet would advise those closest to Miss Granger to keep a wary eye out for trouble from the young Mr. Malfoy, at least until more information is found on his past, reassuring us all that Miss Granger is safe in his 'reformed' hands._

Draco finished reading the article and stared at the picture that accompanied it for a moment, watching over and over again as he and Hermione walked down the street hand in hand, swinging their arms and laughing over something together. He clenched his shaking fists and balled the newspaper up angrily. This was not supposed to happen. He was more than positive that his parents would have seen the paper that morning, and if not, then one of his mothers nitwit friends would have flooed her to ask about the piece of gossip, even as early as it was. Draco knew that nothing good would come of this, and he was sorely tempted to find the reporter who had written it, and show them just how much of a Death Eater he could be.

He clenched his fists and breathed in and out steadily. He wondered if Hermione had seen the Prophet yet. He wondered what her reaction would be. Surely she knew about it already, Weasley would have seen it and gone to her work to verbally attack her or something, the git.

"Libatius, I hate to do this to you, but I'm going to need the rest of the day off." Draco spoke suddenly.

Borage nodded and told him that would be fine and that he had everything under control anyways. Draco wasted no time in donning his coat and making his way out of the back door, headed to the Ministry. He knew that Hermione would be extremely upset if Weasley had said anything to her, and the fact that he hadn't heard anything from his father yet worried him, he wanted to make sure that Hermione was okay, and that the crazy old man hadn't done anything irrational.

When Draco arrived at the Ministry he quickened his pace, jogging through the hallways and opting to run down the stairs instead of waiting for the lifts to make an unneccesary amount of stops. He reached Hermione's department, and her secretary, Isra, waved him on giving him a look to let him know that Hermione wasn't in the best of moods. Hermione was looking livid, standing next to her fireplace, when he slipping into the office. Draco could make out Potter's head in the fire, and knew he had come at a bad time.

"I don't give a hippogriff's rear end what you have to do Harry! That Skeeter bitch is an unregistered Animagus and you and I both know it! She didn't take my warning in fourth year seriously enough apparently, you're the bloody Head of the Department of Aurors, _I want her arrested!_" Hermione demanded, stomping her foot rather childishly.

"Yes, I understand that Hermione, but there's no evidence, you never made a report when you found out, it's been too long for you to make a report now, and I can't arrest somebody without reason." Harry explained, and Draco saw the other man rub his forehead through the fireplace. "Hello Malfoy." He called glumly, causing Hermione to turn around and notice Draco was standing there. Draco waved at the fire cordially and stuck his hands in his pockets waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"So are you honestly telling me that there is _nothing_ you can do Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently, turning back to his head in the fire.

"Unless somebody catches her transforming, and files a report, with a vialed memory of the occurrence, within a month of it happening, I can't do anything about her right now." Harry explained with a sigh, pretty positive he had gone over this already.

"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed upset. "Just fine! I'll do it myself then." She decided.

"I've got some reports to get back to, we might have a raid tomorrow." Harry explained, itching to end their conversation.

"That's just fine Harry, I'll talk to you later." Hermione told him coldy. "And if you see Ronald, please let him know that the next time he owls me, I'll set his bird on fire."

"I'd have to arrest you." Harry smiled before telling her his goodbyes and pulling his head out of the fire. Hermione turned around to face Draco and sighed rubbing her face with a hand, obviously upset. Draco just stood there and shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to say to comfort her. Finally, when he couldn't take the silence anymore, he decided anything would be appropriate.

"Tough day, eh?" He asked her. Hermione looked at him for a moment in disbelief, before bursting out into an unexpected fit of laughter, causing her entire upper torso to shake, until she finally leaned on her desk for support. Draco looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head.

"Great, now I'm dating a mad woman." He said aloud, and Hermione took that as an excuse to sober up, and gave him a little glare, but wasn't able to bring herself to put much loathing in it. She then sighed.

"People weren't supposed to find out about us like this." She said sadly, and Draco crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come now lovely. It won't be that bad. Potter seems to support us, at least to an extent. Not speaking to Weasley ever again isn't really what I'd call a bad thing, and besides, I can always have the reporter killed." He smiled at her. "In fact, my father is probably already working on that. Then again, he's probably upset with her for a much different reason than the one we're using." He scowled.

"What are your parents going to do?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Draco didn't answer for a moment, and continued rubbing small circles in her back with his thumbs.

"I don't know Hermione, I honestly don't know." He finally admitted.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was rather short, but I'm going to start trying to give you all really long updates if I can, I won't be able to update as often. I might actually end up publishing two chapters at a time whenever I get the chance.**


	14. Narcissa

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't posted on this in almost three months, and for that I apologize, this winter had been ridiculous for me, but I've settled into a more calm routine and I hope to get back into the swing of things, I've got this story planned very well and just have to write it, and I've also brain stormed tons of new material for other stories, so I will be posting TONS in the next couple of weeks I hope.**

**Phoenx-Dreamer16 - I know what you mean, I hate my phone, my notifications never show up, and it's a freaking android!**

**Science-Fantasy93 - Thank you so much for the compliment about my Prophet article, I was re reading this story to get back into the swing of it and I have to say, I think I agree, I did well haha.**

**mjvegas - I hope you enjoy this one as well**

**Anzlicious - McDonagalls will one day take over the country.**

**DanielaCullen1901 - I'm glad I swayed you to join the ship a bit :)**

**hellothereloser123 - i'm glad I make you laugh, and tense we shall be. **

**OBLuvr13 - Thanks, and you'll probably be a little shocked by this one, it's not as dramatic as some of you are hoping I don't think, so no worries. **

**aalyiahelddir - You'll see :)**

**siriusblack98 - I really hope you approve of my Narcissa.**

**cmtaylor531 - I'm glad that I excite you :)**

**FAAL - I'm glad you approve of my characterization, Ginny is one of those characters that I love to write, and since you've shown an interest in Ron, I feel the need to tell you that I'm working on a fic that develops Ron a LOT more, gives him some maturity and insight, ya dig?**

**MagikSpeedos - I really wish I had thought to finish this story before posting, just because I would satisfy more readers, but I write for myself, not the reviews to be honest.**

**.Destiny - I'm glad my title made you laugh, and Rita certainly is a tard, but we all knew that :)**

**Hermione J. G. Weasley - Captivating, I like it :)**

Draco flooed to his apartment from Hermione's office, rubbing a hand over his face in obvious distress. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was scared. He was fearful of his father's reaction to the morning's Prophet. His father was a highly unpredictable man, and he was most certainly capable of harming Hermione, the very thought of which caused Draco's hands to shake with anger.

Draco leaned on the counter and closed his eyes, trying deperately to regulate his breathing. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the repricussions of Rita Skeeter's article made themselves known. A soft pop sounded behind him, causing him to jump and whirl around, wand at the ready.

"Do put that away son, you'll harm your dear mother." Narcissa glared at the offending object. "You look foolish, did you think I would come to attack you?" She scoffed.

Draco mumbled under his breath about who he was expecting to attack but lowered his wand warrily nevertheless. Narcissa eyed him for a moment thoughtfully and Draco shifted guiltily on his feet under her watchfulgaze. He hated being scrutinized.

"I read a rather interesting article this morning." Narcissa commented, charming his coffee pot to brew, realizing her son wasn't so much as going to offer her a beverage. "Funny really, dear Rita is under the impression that you're dating that Granger girl." She noted carefully. "Now is this all just a misunderstanding of have you something to share with me?" She asked sweetly.

Draco drew in a breath while thinking of how to best answer her.

"It's not a misunderstanding..." he began cautiously, causing Narcissa to raise a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "I am dating her." He announced, lifting his chin with a level of false cofidence that surprised even himself. "Now you and Father can disinherit me all you like Mother, but I **will **do as I please." He stated, waiting for the expected argument. Narcissa studied him for a moment, taking a sip of her freshly poured cup of coffee.

"I can see I was wrong to think you would outgrow this ridiculous rebellous stage of yours anytime soon." She commented thoughtfully, causing Draco to grind his teeth.

"I'm not going through a **stage** mother." He growled out. "I've learned better than to believe in Father's prejudices since the war." He declared. "Perhaps you should as well, Merlin knows how it's effected our family. I won't have it anymore, and for that I am glad." Draco told her, hs voice steadying. "Aunt Andromeda invited me to dinner this weekend. I'm 21 years old and I will finally meet my Aunt for the first time now that I've gotten over your outdated beliefs." He declared.

Narcissa's expression reminded him of somebody who had just swallowed a lemon. She composed herself quickly however, and placed her coffee mug down on his counter gently.

"Very well son." She amended in a tone that let him know she had decided to humor him. "Continue to see the girl if you must. I'll convince your father that it will help to restore the Malfoy name. You can expect no interferance from your dear parents, but when she turns her back on you I don't want to hear it." Narcissa spat. "You're of two different worlds Draco, and it won't last, mark my words." With that, Narcissa turned on her heel and disapparated, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Draco in her wake.

-oOo-

Hermione was planning on spending the day in her office, but after so many visits from coworkers, popping in to question her sanity and her relationship status, she gave up and stormed out of her office, notifying Isra that she was taking the rest of the day for herself. Isra smiled warmly at her in understanding and told her to enjoy the day with somebody special.

"I dated a Slytherin once you know," Isra smiled, "all of my girlfriends thought I was crazy, but he sure could kiss." She laughed. "Mr. Malfoy's a nice man, you could do worse. Besides, he's extremely handsome." She blushed.

Hermione smiled at Isra's words and thanked her, before telling her she should take the rest of the day for herself as well, and to get some shopping done or something. Isra thanked her and mentioned that she needed to get to Diagon Alley anyways.

Feeling slightly better, Hermione apparated home from the Ministry's assigned apparition point and gladly kicked off her dragonhide heels. Those things seriously made her miss school uniforms and her comfy Mary Janes. She sank into her couch and fumed for a minute over the mornings events. Oh how she'd like to dig her wand into Rita Skeeter's back! Hermione hadn't been so angry in a long time, and she could just hit something. The nerve of that woman! To go meddling in others personal affairs! And then to have her coworkers question her. Zacharias Smith be damned! He'd been so brazen as to suggest that she was ashamed of her relationship with Draco, and suggested that was the only reason she'd 'hidden it.' Hermione was not one to be ashamed of anything she did however. She'd show him!

With that thought in her head, she bounded up from her seat on the couch and stormed over to the hearth. Sticking her head in the grate, she dropped some floo powder in to firecall Draco. He had told her before leaving her office that he was taking the day off and would most likely be home.

"Draco!" Hermione all but barked. She waited impatiently as she heard him scurry from his kitchen into the living room and knelt down to her eye-level. Draco looked relieved when he saw her head in the floo.

"Oh Mione, it's you." He smiled at her.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" She questioned. Draco shrugged kind of sheepishly.

"Well, my mother just left... I thought maybe." He trailed off. Hermione nodded in understand, biting her lip.

"Do you want to maybe go get lunch together and talk about it? There's that cute new cafe in Diagon Alley, The Augurey." She asked, hoping he'd be comfortable with the idea. Draco contemplated it for a moment, but the look on her face really gave him no choice.

"I'd love to." He smiled. "I'll be over in thirty minutes." He promised, blowing her a kiss before she pulled her hair out of the fire.

**A/N: I again apologize for taking so long to get back to this, but I'll try to make it up to you all, I swear.**


	15. Madam Malkin's

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this update wasn't as quick as I used to do, but I promise that I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. In other news, I have posted many new one shots and short stories in the past few weeks. I hope that you all manage to look at them, there is an extremely fluffy challenge fic that I'm rather proud of, "Saturday in the Park." I hope it's something you all can enjoy as well, it's a... time period, that I've never explored before.**

**Highland Bride - Welcome to the SS Pieces! :] I love having new readers, and I'm glad you caught up quickly, I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Science-Fantasy93 - My ever faithful reviewer! I'm so glad I didn't lose you when I went on my hiatus. I reposted your lemon-cake as well, dedication in tact and all. I do hope you still love it :]**

**Anzlicious - Another familiar face! :] You don't know how much it means to me that you kept waiting for my updates, I was so terrified that all of my reviewers would have abandoned ship, it makes me happy to know you had faith.**

**Dear. Dark. Destiny. - I think I've managed a cure for my writers block, though I know it will take some time to get back into the swing of what I had going. When I was working on chapter 14, I kept having to go back and reread, hoping I hadn't forgotten any minor details. I'm currently working on another Hermione fic, though she is not paired with Draco. And if I've learned anything from writing this one, it's that just having the story outlined before posting is not enough. I will have my other fic mostly finished before I publish the first chapter. **

* * *

Draco appeared in Hermione's fireplace exactly thirty minutes later in a swirl of green flames and robes. He walked into her living room and curiously looked around the room for her. Deciding that she must be in her bedroom he walked down the hall and pushed that door open. The sight that he met made his eyes widen rather comically. Articles of clothing were strewn all over Hermione's bedroom, and even as he stood there taking the sight in, more flew haphazardly from her closet.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" He asked the closet. Hermione stuck her head out around the doorway to look at him and grinned sheepishly.

"I've only just now realized I don't have a dress suitable for St. Mungo's Charity Ball." She explained, before pulling her head back into the closet and rummaging some more. "I'm not quite sure what made me think of it, but I wanted to double check I wasn't forgetting anything, I've only got so much time to find a gown after all." She called out to him. He laughed.

"Well, perhaps we can do that after our lunch." He suggested, causing her to stick her head back around the frame of the door and grin.

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"If we're both going to hell we might as well do it thoroughly." He shrugged, making her laugh and quickly close the distance between them. She threw her arms around him and sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy you know." She spoke into his chest after they stood in silence for a few moments. He squeezed her tight and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Nothing truly worth it ever is easy though, is it?" He asked quietly, making her snort.

"No I suppose not." She grinned. "Who would have ever thought, Draco Malfoy, acting the romantic." She goaded, causing him to scowl.

"Hush you, or I'll go back to being mean, bush-brain." He told her, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Ferret." She countered simply, before standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

* * *

The couple enjoyed their lunch together at the Leaky Cauldron, making a point of ignoring all the interested witches and wizards that didn't bother to hide the fact that they were gaping like fish at the young couple. They just had the fish and chips and chatted easily across the tiny table. When they had finished with their meal, they stood and prepared to go out into the Alley for their day of shopping. Draco buttoned Hermione's jacket for her and grinned, causing an additional round of whispers to take place.

They strolled down the Alley for a while, hand in hand before stopping in at Madam Malkin's. The attractive older woman bristled over them for a few moments, making sure they knew she was only interested in giving them the very best of service. They thanked her and told her they would let her know if they had any questions for her, before proceeding to examine different gowns on the racks.

"How about this one?" Draco asked, indicating one in a deep emerald green. It had a plunging neckline and nothing to the back but two thin straps that criss crossed. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'd be able to see my naval." She told him, before turning her attention back to the dresses. Draco grinned and put it back. It had been a valeant effort.

"What do you think of this gown, Draco?" She asked a few moments later, pulling a deep purple one away from the others. It was in a silk satin and had a ruched strapless sweetheart bodice. It pleated slightly at the waist and fell into a soft empire skirt. Draco made a face.

"I thought gowns like that were for pregnant women." He said, not giving the gown another look. Hermione examined the gown she had selected again before making a face and seeing his point.

"Oh this one is perfect!" Draco exclaimed excitedly, indicating a one shouldered emerald green gown. It had a mermaid skirt and intricate beading. Hermione grimaced.

"Beading Draco? Really?" She asked. "You do remember who's wearing the gown correct?" Draco nodded and continued the search.

"This gown has potential." Hermione surmised, pulling out a scarlet gown with cap sleeves. Draco winced.

"That's a horrid color." He insisted, causing Hermione to laugh.

"The green ones aren't the only ones with merit." She teased, before gasping. Her hand had fallen upon the perfect gown. Draco examined it and grinned.

"Go put it on." He demanded. Hermione consented eagerly and went to a dressing room with her selection. She donned the garment quickly and stepped out for Draco to see. Her face fell a little as she studied his. He was looking at her rather intently and he had yet to say anything at all.

"You hate it." She sighed, turning to go back into the dressing room. Draco stopped her though.

"I far from hate it." He insisted, his eyes twinkling. "I was merely dumbfounded for a moment. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the witch to draw in the largest donation in that gown." He told her. "It makes you look even more breathtaking then you naturally are." He finished, looking deep into her eyes. Hermione felt her chest constrict and she blushed.

"You're just saying that." She mumbled, looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"I don't lie." He told her, before nudging her into the dressing room. "Now take that gown off so I can have Madam Malkin box it." Hermione smiled and did as he said, handing him the gown through the curtain while she got dressed in her own clothes. When she stepped out it was to find him with the gown boxed and in a bag bearing Madam Malkin's insignia. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know you didn't pay for that already." She threatened. Draco squirmed.

"Madam Malkin thought you looked so radiant that she couldn't bring herself to charge you." He quipped, causing Hermione to snort.

"How much was it Draco?" She asked, creeping closer to him menacingly.

"Pocket change." He assured her. "Let me give you a gift Hermione, it's in my nature. I like giving things to you and you'll have to get used to it eventually. You're my girlfriend." He pleaded. Hermione sighed and Draco smiled, knowing he had won.

"Fine." She muttered, and leaned into him. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." He told her, still smiling.

"No, thank you." She stated, looking up at him. "It's very generous of you. Even if you only like the dress due to it's... structure." She laughed.

"Well I am a man." He grinned. "Shall we?" He asked, indicating the door. Hermione reached for his hand and they strolled out of the shop, into the busy street.


End file.
